


The Story of Us

by isdon_isgood9



Series: I'll Be There For You verse [3]
Category: Glee, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdon_isgood9/pseuds/isdon_isgood9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her first tell all interview nothing is off the table. Veroncia retells (and remembers) how she ended up an international super star, the making of her albums, how she meet and fell in love with Logan and how together they created the life, and family, that neither of them expected to have</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/gifts).



> So this is part 3 of my I'll be there for you verse. It takes part in the Glee verse where Veronica was adopted by Burt and Elizabeth Hummel and grew up being Kurt's older sister. It takes place after 2.16 in Glee but most likely before the end of season 2. I have to thank my wonderful beta lanalucy who tackled this and didn't laugh or run away screaming :D I always want to thank my amazing artist, Twisted_Slinky, who churned out some amazing art!! You seriously need to check it out and leave some great feedback for her :D 
> 
> There is a smidgen of RPF in the fact that the program Sunrise exists and until recently was hosted by Mel and Kochie. However I did not try and get their personalities right for the purpose of this fic.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> EDIT: The artwork for this fic is here [ by Twisted_Slinky. It is amazing!! SO make sure you check it out and leave some love :D](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_2013/works/936608?view_adult=true)

 

Wringing her hands together, Veronica sat patiently in the chair as the makeup artist completed her finishing touches. It wasn’t every day that she gave exclusive interviews, let alone an exclusive interview to a morning news show. Still, when the team from Sunrise in Australia had contacted her, she couldn’t help but agree. It seemed only fair that she should give an exclusive to the country that had really kicked off her career. Standing when the makeup artist stepped away, she accepted the microphone from the stage director before heading to the side of the stage. Waiting for her cue, she listened as the hosts of the show talked to their audience.

“Good morning everyone,” Mel, the blonde host, said to the camera, “And welcome to a very special episode of the Sunrise. Today we have American singing sensation Veronica Mars with us.”

“Yes that’s right,” her bald co-host Kochie said, “Veronica and her family have flown to Australia to do some promotional gigs for her fourth album, _Courage Is_ , and she will be spending the next 3 hours with us. She will be performing songs from her new album along with some of her older hits, and she’s here to start us off with the first two singles from her studio album _Where We All Belong_.  This is Veronica Mars with “Where We All Belong” and “Somebody Out There”.”

Stepping onto the stage as the [music started](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRKDfg0M2F4), Veronica smiled at the audience before raising the microphone to her mouth, “ _I wake up every morning, I just wanna hide, I wanna get away and find my other side, another place I just can’t describe. I call the girls out, they all feel the same. I know a place where we can hide away, I gotta get away before I go insane_.”

Moving forward during the eight bar break before the chorus started, she raised her free hand and started the familiar motions of the dance that had been specially choreographed for that section of the song. She didn’t possess the ability to do all the motions but she could do most of them. She always did with this song, especially considering how easy the chorus movement was - anyone could mimic riding a surfboard, even if they were holding a microphone.

However, when the second verse started, she concentrated solely on singing, knowing that the dancers behind her where doing the floor routine that came to them naturally after all their time performing with her. She place the microphone in the stand provided so that she was able to raise her hands, jump along more steadily and generally have fun with the movements. When the bridge started to swell behind her she put all of her energy into it and the final chorus hoping that the crowd would be happy with what they were being given.

“ _And every time we feel this way, our secret place will save our day, we will always feel free. Whoa. We’re running away from good vibrations, we’re finding our way through sweet sensations, we’re running away to where we belong, yeah. We’re searching our way through deep blue oceans, we’re making our way with our magic motion, were gonna be where we all belong, where we all belong_.”

Smiling as the audience applauded at the end of the song, she raised her hand in greeting as the [opening of “Somebody Out There](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFg_DNScKjs)” started. She didn’t understand why they had required her to sing songs back to back but she wasn’t going to complain, not out loud anyway. “ _I’m tired of being alone, missing someone I don’t even know. Crazy but all I’ve been through was just another way of getting back to you. It’s only a matter of time, separate lives will be two worlds that collide don’t go asking me why, I believe what I’m feeling inside_.”

“ _Somebody out there got my name on their heart, somebody out there is watching the same star, counting the hours now and it won’t be long ‘til I find that somebody out there who’s the one, who’s the one_.”

Preparing for the dance moves that came with the second verse, she took the microphone off the stand before raising her right hand to her head to salute. She performed a pony once, before taking a step to her left, spinning around quickly on the spot.  She didn’t fall to the ground like the dancers around her did. She switched the microphone to her other hand, and shot her left hand out along with her left hip before bringing the hand back in, bent at the elbow and raising it to the sky. Bringing her arm straight down, she tilted her hip before bouncing around in a circle. Doing two low kicks to the ground, she moved forward before raising her hand and pointing to her eye. Sweeping the arm out in front of her she raised it to her eye again before bringing it over her heart and making a thumping motion. She smiled as she saw several people in the audience copying her, and she continued on with the chorus before entering the bridge.

“ _A thousand miles, a million smiles, how many more to go? I’m shouting out, can’t live without you, I want to know. Somebody out there’s got my name on their heart, somebody out there is watching the same star counting the hours now and it won’t be long ‘til I find that somebody out there. Somebody out there’s got my name on their heart, somebody out there is watching the same star. Counting the hours now and it won’t be long ‘til I find that somebody out there who’s in love. Who’s the one, who’s the one, ‘til I find that somebody out there who’s the one_.”

Smiling as the audience applauded, she pulled the ear plug out of her right ear. Turning slightly to face the hosts as they approached her, she prepared for their first round of questions. She knew that it was unheard for a morning show to dedicate their whole show to interviewing one person and she was glad that it was her they were interviewing.

“Hi, Veronica, and welcome back to Australia,” Mel said as the crowd cheered along. “How is it to be back?”

“Really good.” Veronica said with a nod, “The last time I was here it was for a vacation two years ago and I’ve been dying to come back again. I love Australia so much. If I thought I could actually convince Logan to move here I’d probably consider it.”

“You wouldn’t miss your father and brother?” Kochie asked.

“I would miss them like crazy but it’s a sacrifice that I’d be willing to make to live here. It’s so beautiful.”

“And I suppose it helps that you have such a huge fan base here.”

“Well it doesn’t hurt,” Veronica chuckled, “I love my fans. I wouldn’t have a career at all without them and for that I couldn’t be more grateful.”

Mel nodded, “You started your career differently than most singers but we’ll come back to that. I want to start with your childhood. What was it like being adopted?”

“Wonderful, really. I know there are lots of children out there who have horrible things happen to them after they get adopted or go into foster homes but I definitely wasn’t one of them. I went home with two loving parents who remained loving parents. My dad is still a loving parent.”

“You were adopted from an orphanage at the age of three, right?” Mel asked.

“Yes. I was three. I remember bits and pieces about it but my dad has always told me about how it happened. My mom tried to talk him out of it but it was very important for them to be as open as possible and my dad said there was no reason that they shouldn’t be just as open about that as they were about everything else. He says that when they showed up at the orphanage they were shown into the room where we played during the day. I had been playing but my shoelace had come untied and none of the older kids wanted to help me do it up. So I went over to my mom, tugged her skirt to ask for help and the rest of is history. Six months later I was allowed to stay in their home and just before I turned four they officially adopted me.”

“And you’ve met your biological father?” Kochie asked.

Veronica nodded, “Yes. He found out about me when I was in high school. He had run into his ex-wife, my biological mother, and she was so drunk that when he asked her why she had left him, she told him all about me. At first I wanted nothing to do with him but by the time my senior year rolled around I had let him in, with the approval of my parents of course. When the time came to decide on colleges I decided to go to California and get to know him better. It was great, so great in fact I decided to use his last name as my stage name.”

“That’s right, not many people know but Veronica Mars isn’t actually your name.” Kochie said.

“No. Well Veronica’s my first name but my actual last name is Hummel-Echolls now.”

“Is it considered odd that you hyphenated your last name?” Mel asked.

“Not to too many people. I just didn’t see a point to letting go of the Hummel last name just because I was getting married. I’ve always been a Hummel and I wanted my children to be Hummel’s too.”

“And Logan doesn’t mind?”

“Not that he’s told me. Though I’m pretty sure he would keep that opinion to himself.” Veronica joked.

“It’s also well known that you have a younger brother and that no one knows his name,” Kochie said.

“Yes, on both counts. When I was ten my parents discovered that my mother was pregnant. It was something that they didn’t think could happen - it was the whole reason that they chose to adopt in the first place. And no one knows his name because when I first started out he was only eight. It wasn’t right at the time to drag him into the spotlight just because I was there. As time went on my dad requested that his name not be released before he turns eighteen. It’s written into all my contracts, especially those that are given to interviewers. They’re not allowed to ask what his name is or they’ll face charges for breach of contract.”

“That feels a little extreme,” Kochie replied.

“Maybe it is, and I know when my brother turns eighteen he’ll be more than ready to put his name out there, but at the moment it’s just nice that he has some sense of privacy and normality in his life. It’s nice that my fame hasn’t spoilt any of his normal growing up.”

“Well I guess that makes sense.” Mel nodded, “I wouldn’t want for my children to be thrust into the spotlight without them having the chance to make that decision themselves.”

Veronica nodded. She wasn’t sure that the two were really comparable, but she was too polite to point that out. “It really is about my brother being able to make the decision for himself. It helps that my dad has such a strong view about it.”

“So it wasn’t hard to transition into life with your brother?” Kochie asked.

“At first it wasn’t great but we have a really strong bond now. Logan likes to call us soul mates.” Veronica joked.

“How wasn’t it great?” Kochie enquired.

“Well at first I thought that my mom and dad would want to get rid of me because they had their own child now. My fear was quickly dismissed though; my dad did a really fantastic job of convincing me that I was a part of their family and I was expected to be an amazing big sister to the baby. I think it’s the first time that I ever felt that I was really a Hummel.” Veronica replied.

“Now back to the first point I made. You didn’t find fame conventionally; you were discovered, to say the least.” Kochie said.

“No. I was a member of my high school’s Glee club, which is a singing and dancing group that goes to competitions and performers regularly. I joined my sophomore year to be closer to a boy I had a crush on, which turned out really great because he became my first boyfriend in the end,” Veronica commented. “Matthew likes to say that I took a back seat in Glee, but really I just didn’t have a need to be the center of attention. He says that it makes sense because even back then I had this talent of letting people see all of myself when I sing, which is oddly poetic for a man that ended up being a mechanic.”

“So you’re still in touch with him,” Mel noted.

“Without a doubt. He actually works for my dad. He got an apprenticeship there when we were in high school and now he’s one of my dad’s top mechanics. I actually wrote the song “Cool” about our friendship now, our relationship then and how we’re both so happy that the other has found the relationships we were looking for. I think we both knew that we wouldn’t last past high school, especially when I was offered a recording contract.”

“Can you explain exactly how that came about?”

“It’s was after our Glee club’s regional performance in my junior year. I had this solo, this party song that I can’t for the life of me remember the name of but it had the whole crowd on their feet. It was exhilarating. After we left the stage I was pulled aside by a woman, Sylvia, who handed me her business card and told me that I could be a professional singer if I wanted to be. She said that she would be watching the rest of my performances between now and the same time next year and she wanted to see improvement and growth. I was so excited it wasn’t funny. I think it took my parents fifteen minutes to calm me down so I could tell them what had happened. They thought it was a joke but we did our research. They talked to Sylvia so many times and eventually they got on board. All the while I practiced everyday to try and make myself better. I always thought that being a singer was a pipe dream.”

“Obviously it wasn’t, though,” Kochie said, “Because you’ve become a global sensation.”

“I know, right? When I was eighteen, I never would have guessed that I’d become a global sensation. I was just excited to get a chance to produce a record, let alone record three more and be making plans for a fifth. I figured I’d be putting my degree to good use.”

“Well you have well and truly proven to the world that you are a force to be reckoned with.” Mel commented, “But it hasn’t come easy. Your mother was diagnosed with breast cancer just after you left home.”

“Yeah, my mom was diagnosed with breast chance just after I left home for college and to start my first record. I didn’t find out until six months later. My brother was really worried. He knew that something big was happening at home but he wasn’t sure what it was or how it would affect me but he called and asked me to come home. So I packed a bag and headed to the airport, booked the first flight back to Ohio and then I called my dad to let him know I was coming.” Veronica whispered in to the microphone, her head falling forward slightly.

“When you flew home which was easier, leaving college or the record deal?” Mel asked.

“Well they were both difficult to walk away from. With college I actually had to take a year off because I couldn’t meet my freshman requirements but they were willing to give me a partial refund so it all turned out okay. With the record deal I convinced Sylvia, who convinced the record label, that I would still be able to record and promote an album. I only had three songs at the time so they agreed that if I could give them ten songs total while I was home they would help to produce it. I think that was part of the problem with it not succeeding past the first single. I wasn’t there to push for it, so in return the record label felt no need to put funds into the advertising of the album. So there were ups and downs with both.”

“Did anything make the decision to go home easier?” Mel inquired.

“Well yeah. It’s my mom. She’s been there for me my whole life. As far as I was concerned I couldn’t not go home and be with her,” Veronica replied with a shrug, “Even if it had meant in the end that the record company took my deal away. I don’t think people know this, but just because you have a recording contract doesn’t mean they have to make your album. They can drop you at any given time. But I was prepared to lose everything if it meant being there for my family.”

“So you worked on it while you were at home?” Kochie questioned.

“Yeah.  Whenever I wasn’t spending time with mom, I’d be curled up with my notebook writing songs. I used to practice singing at Chemo with mom or in the car, taking my brother to and from school. I even spent some of my advance money to make sure that the album would be made. I knew that it had to happen. I had some amazing songs on my hand.” Veronica remarked with a nod of her head.

“So you don’t regret anything about the first album? We hear a lot about stars feeling distance from their early work.” Mel commented.

“No, I don’t feel that way at all.” Veronica responded. “I think it tells a wonderful story about being young. A lot of people judge me, and in turn the album, because all the songs that deal with the emotions surrounding my mom’s death are on the second album.”

“That’s true.” Kochie remarked, “Is there a reason for that?”

“Yes. Quite simply I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn’t put a song about her on my first album. I think in some ways it was good because it meant that I had all those emotions for the second album.  Several songs that I had written couldn’t be used, like “When Time”. That made them so special to me and it made the whole album more about me because it wasn’t just about my mom. It was like I had this little piece of her in those songs that I didn’t have to share with anyone else.” Veronica stated with a solemn smile on her face. It was always hard to talk about her mom but somehow it always made her feel appreciated that everyone was so responsive to it.

“That’s very sweet - obviously you honored her with the dedication on the back of your first album.” Mel noted.

“‘For a wonderful woman who lived her life with fun, I hope this album lives up to the fun-loving attitude that you always had. This is to remind us in our darkest hours that you are always with us’,” Veronica quoted. “That was the dedication to my mom. It just made the whole album feel so special to me and my family. We really do believe that those songs, without meaning to, embody my mom and we play it when we need to be reminded of her.”

“There had to be a reason that you chose to have a stage name, Veronica Mars.” Mel commented.

Veronica nodded, “When it came to my name on the album I didn’t know what I was going to do. I wasn’t sure I wanted to put Veronica Hummel on the album because the last thing I wanted to do was lead my dad and brother into a world they didn’t need to be in. Then it hit me after a conversation with Keith. Veronica Mars. That’s who I could be. I was more than happy to do that and it still feels like a tribute to all that he was and did for me. I think it was that moment Keith realized how much he mattered to me. Keith was happy that I was willing to publicly take his name, even if it wasn’t legally.”

“This has been great so far. Right now we have to cut to news, sports and weather before the ad break. When we come back Veronica will be performing three songs for our pleasure, “Already Gone”, “Angel” and “Sitting On Top Of The World” before we discuss her return to LA, her first Australian tour and how she convinced record executives to give her a chance at a second album.” Kochie said.

“This is Sunrise and we’ll be back right after this,” Mel finished.

Waiting until the stage director gave her the all clear she stepped back as her mind went back to the night in the hospital, when her mother had died.

 

[ ](http://s801.photobucket.com/user/isdon_isgood9/media/StoryOfUsdiv_zps45594b1f.png.html)

_The smell was overwhelming. The cleanser they used to sterilize the hospital left an awful smell in the room and the hallway. There was no escaping it. Veronica rationalized that maybe the smell wasn’t as bad as her brain was trying to convince her it was but she would rather think about that than what was happening behind the door. Kurt, oblivious, was sitting on the floor by her right foot using the seat of the chair as a table to color in Belle in his Disney princesses coloring book. Giving him a weak smile as she looked down at it, he was working meticulously, coloring carefully so that he didn’t go outside the lines and so that he could get her dress perfect. She couldn’t help but feel sad that his whole life was about to be turned upside-down._

_Standing when the doctor exited the room she smiled at him gratefully before embracing her father as he walked into the hall._

_“Kurt,” Burt whispered, bending to place a hand on his back, “Why don’t you take your coloring in and sit with your mom for a little bit?”_

_“Why?” he asked, his eyes not leaving the picture at all._

_Burt sighed, “She just wants to spend some time with you.”_

_“Is mommy not coming home?” Kurt whispered, finally looking up._

_“We’re not sure at the moment. It all depends on what happens tonight. She would really like your company at the moment, though, buddy. Can you do that? Can you go in there and be strong for her?”_

_Kurt nodded determinedly before scooping up his coloring book and pencils and heading into the room. Smiling lightly, Veronica pulled the door shut behind him before turning to her father to get answers. She saw her father collapsed, baseball cap in hand, on the chair Kurt had been using to color, and she closed her eyes briefly.  She walked over quietly, lowering herself to the ground in front of him and leaning her forehead to his._

_“Dad,” she whispered, fearing raising her voice any higher, “Is mom going to be ok?”_

_Moving his head just slightly so their eyes could meet, he whispered back, “It all depends on tonight. If she can make it through tonight there’s no reason to think that she can’t make it a few more months.”_

_Veronica nodded slightly, tempted to hold her next question back. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. Knowing would lead to the realization that her mother might not be in her life anymore. She would never see Kurt grow up. Never be there when Veronica got married. Never meet any grandchildren or great-grandchildren. She’d leave her husband to face the world’s fears and Ohio’s issues by himself._

_Sighing, she pulled back. Knowing would be better. She could prepare. Being left in the dark was never fun. “Does she have the strength to keep fighting through tonight?”_

_“I wish I could say yes, Ronica. I really wish I could. But I don’t think she does and that really scares me.” Burt whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor, not meeting hers._

_Gasping at the implication, she placed both her hands on his. “God, I hope she fights. I don’t know what life would be like without her.”_

_“Well, you can always find your biological mother.” Burt tried to joke._

_“That’s not funny ever,” Veronica replied, her voice the steadiest it had ever been, “Keith hasn’t replaced you in my life and Leanne can never replace mom. And I don’t want them to. It’s just like Kurt didn’t replace me. He just added to the wonderful family that we have.”_

_“But it doesn’t look like your mother’s coming home.”_

_“We’ll keep living though. Nothing will replace her, and we’ll probably be very sad for a long time but eventually the hole in our hearts will stop being a gaping wound. They’ll turn to scars and though things will never be the same they’ll be okay. Different but okay.”_

_“Shouldn’t I be comforting you?” Burt said, his voice barely heard._

_“It doesn’t matter. I love you and you love me. We both love her. There will be plenty of days where you can comfort me but right now you need to be strong ‘cause there’s a little boy in that room who needs to know that his mother probably isn’t coming home.”_

_Burt nodded, pushing the brim of his hat with his palms before placing it on his head. Standing, he hugged Veronica one last time before heading back into the hospital room and leaving Veronica outside. It was the first time she felt like an outsider in the family but at this moment it felt right. She needed to give them time to tell Kurt. She’d be no help with that. She would break down far too easily._

_So she waited. The room’s smell still invading her senses, she wished that her mind would take her somewhere else, even if it was just for a moment. She would write a song for her album if it wasn’t already finished and being launched tomorrow. Writing helped to quell the growing emotions, even though she would never use the songs.  She’d promised her mother she wouldn’t write songs for the album about what was happening in their lives. She knew it was because her mother didn’t want her cancer to overshadow her first album but it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t complete in her mind without a tribute to her mother._

_Grabbing her copy of her album from her bag, she flipped it over in her hands several times before standing to make a phone call. It would only take a minute to update and she knew it wasn’t conventional but it felt necessary. It felt right._

_Heading back to her mother’s room fifteen minute later, she knocked lightly and entered, instead of sitting on the seats outside the room. Seeing the coloring book had been abandoned for cuddling on the bed, she placed the album on the table beside it before walking over and placing a kiss on her mother’s forehead._

_“I have something to tell you,” she whispered, sitting in the empty chair by the head of the bed._

_“What is it sweetie?” Elizabeth replied, reaching out a hand to take hers._

_Grabbing the album again she held it out. There was only one difference between the album she had shown them yesterday and this one. Seeing her mother’s sympathetic smile she turned the album over and showed her the back. “I called Sylvia and got her to agree to add it to the back cover of the album.”_

_“Oh sweetie,” her mother whispered, tears welling in her eyes, “You didn’t have to.”_

_“I wanted to. I had to ‘cause it’s all true.” Veronica whispered, placing a kiss onto the hand holding hers._

_“What is it?” Kurt whispered from his spot, head still tucked in under their mother’s chin._

_“It’s a dedication. I’m dedicating it to our mom,” Veronica said, picking up her free hand and rucking it through his brown hair._

_“What’s it say?” he asked._

_Elizabeth moved the CD case so that Kurt could see, “Why don’t you read it?”_

_“It says, ‘For a wonderful woman who lived her life with fun, I hope this album lives up to the fun-loving attitude that you always had. This is to remind us in our darkest hours that you are always with us.’” Kurt whispered, “Is that good?”_

_“It’s very good. It’ll mean that whenever you need me I’ll be with you. All you have to do is look at this and remember,” Elizabeth responded._

_“And you’ll be in my heart?” Kurt replied._

_Elizabeth nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead before saying, “No matter what they say.”_

[ ](http://s801.photobucket.com/user/isdon_isgood9/media/StoryOfUsdiv_zps45594b1f.png.html)

“Are you all right?” Logan asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Shaking away the memory of the awful night, she nodded her head slightly. “Yes,” she whimpered, “I just couldn’t help but think about what happened that night.”

Logan nodded, pulling her into a hug, “It’ll be okay. That night is long over. Your scars are all that are left.”

“I know,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Sometimes it’s just hard to remember.”

“No one says it’ll ever be easy,” Logan responded, giving her a tight squeeze, “But you’ll be okay and your daughter is all you need to see to remember that.”

Relishing the squeeze, she took the strength he was giving her before pulling back with a smile, “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“Well I was planning to help you feel better back at the hotel. I was just trying to ensure you could get through the rest of this interview, ‘cause they haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. Me.”

Laughing, Veronica placed a kiss on his lips before pushing him away. “Well we’re almost there so hold your horses.”

“That I shall. Plus I have the wonderful job of looking after and entertaining our daughter.”

“And you want to add more kids to the equation,” Veronica joked.

“You’re damn right I do, especially if they’re as wonderful as Ally,” he called as he moved off the stage.

Turning so that she was standing in front of her microphone, she adjusted the height so that she could be seen over the top. Sometime during her first performance she had knocked it, and when they fixed it, it had been raised higher. Fiddling with the mic, she waited for the cue from the cameraman that would have the band start up the opening bars of “Already Gone”. It hadn’t been her choice to include the song.  She was more than happy to stick with “Where We All Belong” and “Somebody Out There” but the Sunrise team had insisted and she had felt it was an argument she could let them win.

[Listening to the opening bars ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0T3WAbU6tg)she narrowed her gaze to the camera in front of her before softening her gaze and opening her mouth to sing the opening lines, “ _Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they’re haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye. Even with our fists held high, It never would have worked out right, yeah. We were never meant for do or die. I didn’t want us to burn out. I didn’t come here to hurt you, now I can’t stop_.”

Raising her right hand slightly she grasped onto the microphone stand as she moved into the chorus. Once upon a time that song had worried her greatly. She had hated feeling that way about Matthew. She had thought he would be everything. He had been her high school sweetheart, her first kiss, first time, first and only husband. Thinking back now she was glad they hadn’t worked. That would mean no Logan and she couldn’t, wouldn’t, shouldn’t imagine life without Logan. He was her everything and she was his, no matter what the tabloids wished to make the world believe. They were incredible together and without him she wouldn’t have Allyson, the beautiful amazing daughter that she was. There was nothing in the world that she would trade for Allyson.

“ _Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you’ll find another, that doesn’t always make you wanna cry. It started with the perfect kiss, then we could feel the poison set in, ‘Perfect’ couldn’t keep this love alive. You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_.”

This song perfectly summed up every relationship that she had had before Logan. It was about hoping to love someone enough that you could let them go when you knew there was something more for them out there.

“ _I want you to know, that it doesn’t matter, where we take this road, someone’s gotta go. And I want you to know, you couldn’t have loved me better. But I want you to move on so I’m already gone. You can’t make it feel right, when you know that it’s wrong. I’m already gone, already gone. There’s no moving on, so I’m already gone_. _Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories, they’re haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye._ ”

Raising her hand to the crowd as the music stopped she stepped back to accept the acoustic guitar from the stage manager. Slinging it over her shoulder she turned back to her microphone saying, “For the next song I’m going to use my limited guitar skills. I hope you don’t mind.”

When the crowd cheered, she played some chords before turning to the two band members who had stepped forward to join her at the front of the stage. She waited until she saw that the guy playing percussion was set up before starting the [opening riff to the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50j8gcqikeM).

Stepping forward she started to sing, “ _I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. I’ve got something hanging over my head. I was laying on your shoulder, just perfectly content, Until you told me all over again. I ain’t got no sob story to write, But just like everyone else I’m living this life, and you don’t need to win me over, And there ain’t no other side to shelter me from, I’ll belong where I decide._

_“But you say we don’t mess around, You’ve for no freedom to come down. We don’t take angels from the sky. Oh no, we don’t mess around, You’re meant to be among the clouds, ‘cause you’re an angel but that’s a lie_.” Smiling at the last line she continued to play, getting ready to transfer the song into the second verse.

Playing the guitar was something that she had never intended to do when it came to music. She could play some basic songs on the piano but that was all really. Her true talent lay in writing and performing songs. She was okay with that, but when she met her guitarist, Jason Smith, who had joined their little group when she started her second album, he decided to teach her how to play. Now she understood more about putting together music than she had before. It was like she could layer another element on top of the vocals straight away instead of waiting and trying to get other song writers to hear what she was hearing. It made song writing easier.

“ _I’m not your angel, darling. I’m not your angel, darling. I am never gonna be. I’m not your angel, darling. I’m not your angel darling. I am never gonna be. We don’t mess around, You’ve for no freedom to come down. We don’t take angels from the sky. Oh no, we don’t mess around, You’re meant to be among the clouds, ‘cause you’re an angel but that’s a lie. But you say we don’t mess around, You’ve for no freedom to come down. We don’t take angels from the sky. Oh no we don’t mess around, You’re meant to be among the clouds, ‘cause you’re an angel but that’s a lie. But you say we don’t mess around, You’ve for no freedom to come down. We don’t take angels from the sky. Oh no we don’t mess around, You’re meant to be among the clouds, Cause you’re an angel but that’s a lie_.”

Whispering a “Thank you,” into her microphone she turned to hand off her guitar to the stage manager as the opening bars to “Sitting on Top of the World” started. Pulling the microphone off the stand she smiled and brought it to her mouth to [start the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE-Tbd0LRPw), “ _Waiting, watching, listening to every little sign I see. You are so bright, shining above all the city lights. You know, it’s right when all the stars in the sky align. If you and I, we are together as one tonight. So get up, stand up. What you waiting for? Let’s go, jump in, We gotta live life, give in to being, We’ve got a love like no one knows_.”

Turning to where Logan was standing at the side of the stage she sang the next lines to him. They now felt they were about him anyway, even if when she had written the song it hadn’t been about him at all. “ _Now I’m with you, Now I’m with you, Now I’m with you. Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_.”

Moving across the stage she allowed her dancers to move further forward while she headed towards Logan. Reaching out her hand for his she pulled him onto the stage, wiggling her hips as she moved back onto the stage. Pulling him closer she let her hand slide to Logan’s waist before turning back to the crowd.

“ _All is quiet, at night. We say only things for us to hear. Get up, stand up. What you waiting for? Let’s go, jump in, We gotta live life, give in to being, We’ve got a love like no one knows. Now I’m with you, Now I’m with you, Now I’m with you. Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world. Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world. Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_.”

Dropping the microphone to her side she stood up on her tippy toes and gave Logan a kiss before letting him go to turn back to the hosts who were heading across the stage towards them.

“That was amazing!” Mel called, raising her hands to the audience, “Who agrees?”

Laughing at the whoops and cheers that came from the crowd, she raised her microphone to her mouth, “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“You’re so humble,” Kochie said as he was handed a microphone.

Passing it along the line they had formed, she handed it to Logan before responding with, “Thank you. My parents raised me to be grateful for all that I have.”

“So when did you return home after your mother’s death?” Mel asked.

“I spent about six months at home after my mom died, just to make sure that my dad had time to grieve and not function if necessary. Which he did, for about a week and then he decided it was time to get up and start being a father again. I taught him to cook and how to clean clothes the way that my brother likes them cleaned. Obviously there’s only so much I could do but when I was absolutely sure that they would be okay and could function as a family then I accepted my dad pushing me out the door and back to LA.”

“There were things in LA that you had to get used to though.” Kochie said.

“Definitely. I didn’t have much fame at the time, certainly nowhere near the fame I have now, but there was some, and I went from a place where life revolved around family to a place where life revolved around myself. It was strange to say the least.”

“When did you realise that you had a small following in the States?”

“I think the biggest realization was the day after I’d gotten back. I was in the same apartment that I had before ‘cause I hadn’t been able to clear anything out. So the record company agreed to keep paying rent as long as I came out to film a video clip for them. It was for “Where We All Belong” and mom came with me and we just had so much fun. It was like a beach party, which was what I always wanted for that song, and I was so glad my mom was there to see it. The point is that my next door neighbor had a party and they came over that afternoon to invite me to it. And Lilly Kane, the party’s guest of honor, dragged me over to the stereo, going on and on about how there was this new singer she loved who was amazing and she was so sure I’d never heard of her because Ohio probably didn’t get new music being so backwards. Without even realizing who I was she put on “Where We All Belong” and the whole room went wild. It was crazy. That’s when I realized, all those people loved me but they didn’t know it was me. I could live with anonymity or I could show them who I was.

“As it was I didn’t have to decide. Lilly wound up coming to one of my concerts at a bar and realized who I was. We still laugh about it to this day.”

“That’s crazy,” Kochie replied, turning to the crowd he continued, “But your Aussie fans are your favorite right?”

Laughing as the crowd cheered, Veronica nodded, “They are. They were the first to have real impact on my career. I was so surprised by the Australian fans; I didn’t realize there were so many, and I decided that I should see them. The record company didn’t want to send me but the second Lilly found out she was like ‘We should go anyway.’ So I arranged everything myself with Sylvia, pleaded my case so badly, and got on a plane with Lilly, her brother, his girlfriend, and her ex-boyfriend slash friend Logan. That’s how I met Logan.”

“It’s true,” Logan agreed with a nod, “We hadn’t met until we were sitting on a plane together, side by side, having to fill in the next fourteen hours while stuck.”

“It really wasn’t love at first sight?” Mel asked, “Because so many tabloids speculated that it was.”

“It really wasn’t,” Veronica replied shaking her head. “I thought he was really rude, especially to the flight attendants, and that he could use a dose of reality.”

“I thought she was hot but it was very clear we were two very different people on the surface.” Logan agreed. “There was no way we really wanted to get to know each other in that plane ride.”

“Exactly,” Veronica said, taking back over, “I think the second he could Logan switched seats with Lilly to sit next to Duncan, her brother and his best friend. Sadly it was no modern day Cinderella story.”

“I think that people expect that but we had to get to know each other first, be friends, before anything else could happen between us.” Logan continued with a nod. “I think we benefited from that, though. We had a really strong base to work from but it wasn’t until after we had returned from Australia that we started to become friends.”

“So the whole time you toured here nothing happened?” Kochie asked.

Veronica laughed, “No. I was far too busy. At night I was performing and during the day I was either sleeping, at sound check or recording for the television series H2O: Just Add Water.”

“She really was working so hard to ensure that the fans there knew how much she appreciated everything they were doing for her. That’s one of her admirable qualities and I love that about her. She appreciates, even today, everything that the fans do for her career.” Logan replied with a nod of his head.

“Aww,” Veronica said, “You love me.”

“I do, believe that I do. And you love me too.”

Veronica sighed, “If I have to.”

“You two are so cute.” Mel commented, “How did you get involved with H2O: Just Add Water?”

“I was approached by the creator and executive producers. Jonathan, Kay, and Julia presented the idea of me recording the theme song for them and they wanted two other songs as well. So automatically I said; ‘You can use “Where We All Belong” and “Somebody Out There”. Just call my manager. I’m going to have to hear the theme song before I make any decisions regarding that.’ When I heard “No Ordinary Girl” I was like I’m in. I want to do it. So on top of touring and meet-and-greets I now had to find time to record a song.” Veronica replied.

“But at the time you only had one single out in the states, right?”

“I did and it bothered me a bit because it meant that I wasn’t getting the numbers I needed to keep the record company happy in the States. Our friends Lilly and Meg came up with the idea of recording the music video for “Somebody Out There” at one of the beaches in Australia. I had one day off in Australia and Lilly was like ‘let’s go to the beach.’ I was totally excited for a day to relax and sunbake in between all the touring and working I’d been doing. We were there for about an hour before Lilly suggested that we should have some fun, play “Somebody Out There”, be goofy and record it all. I was like ‘well if we’re going to do that then I think we should come up with a dance’. I didn’t know it at the time, but Lilly took the footage and sent it to Sylvia, who made the video clip out of it,” Veronica confirmed.

“Our friends like to think that Lilly had a pretty big head at that stage and Veronica was humbling us without even realizing it. She thinks Veronica’s the most level-headed star she’s ever met. To be fair though, all of our friends were pretty over the top, especially when it came to their fame, they thought everything should be handed to them. Veronica was willing to put in the work and she was prepared to have fun while doing it, while thinking of ways to keep pleasing her fans.” Logan put in.

“I think at the same time I was still really affected by my mom’s death and I think that’s what made Lilly want to help get the album the coverage she thought it deserved.” Veronica replied, “I don’t know how they got permission from everyone who walked past but they did.”

“It got easier as the people on the beach caught onto what we were doing,” Logan clarified.

“And people say that it’s that video that made people think you two were together,” Kochie mentioned.

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Veronica stated. “I just thought it was because we were hanging out when we hadn’t been before.”

“Well he did pick you up and throw you over his shoulder.” Mel pointed out, “So after the Australian tour you headed back to Los Angeles to secure the contract for your second album.”

“Yes. It was within first few weeks of being back that I talked with the record company. They didn’t want to record a second album but I talked to Sylvia and we got them to agree. I could do a second album but there would be conditions. I had to do one more music video from the first album. They wanted me to record “Already Gone”. They would only give me three months to write, record, produce and have it ready for shipping, and it would need to go platinum for them to even consider giving me the chance to record a third album. Obviously I agreed but I had my own conditions. The album had to be released in Australia first and I had to be able to tour it in Australia as well. They agreed and I started my new album.”

“So how long did it take to write?” Mel asked.

“Two months, maybe less. I spent all my free time working on it to the point where my friends had to drag me out to hang out with them.” Veronica replied with a giggle.

“It’s true,” Logan agreed, “She spent her time writing, recording or performing in pubs. We had to convince her spend time with us after every pub gig.”

“Though that’s how Logan got to know Keith,” Veronica commented.

“It was?” Mel asked.

“Yeah,” Logan replied with a nod. “The first time we went as a group I got there half an hour earlier than everyone else. I saw Veronica talking to an older man and couldn’t help but think ‘Oh no, is this her type?’. I went over to say hi and got introduced to Keith in the funniest way. She says to me, ‘This is Keith, my father… well my biological father, which is why I call him Keith.’ I thought it was the funniest thing. I sat with him that night until he left. The next week I arrived late and when I walked in I saw Keith sitting all by himself while all our friends were sitting in the back so I went over and sat with him.”

“So you got to know him pretty well then?”

“Yes, he did, and it made my dad a little jealous,” Veronica commented, “I kept bringing Logan up in conversation because we were getting closer, and he kept saying to me ‘Keith can’t know him before I do.’ Little did he know they were getting along very well. He came to one of my performances on whim, left my brother with my grandparents, and was sitting with Keith when Logan came over.”

“In my defense I didn’t know it was a secret. I just went over and sat down with Keith. He introduced me to Burt and I shook his hand. It wasn’t until Keith said, ‘this is Veronica’s adoptive father’ that I felt like I shouldn’t be there. Suffice to say I was threatened mercilessly that night, especially since that was the night Veronica decided to let her feelings be known.”

“You obviously returned the sentiment.”

“Of course I did,” Logan sighed, “It was so nice being serenaded.”

“To be fair, I really didn’t want him serenading me,” Veronica replied with a chuckle. “Sadly, he’s better in front of a camera than he is as a singer.”

“She’s right, I have no ability to sing.” Logan commented with his own chuckle.

“Well, unfortunately, it’s time for the news again. While we’ve had a lot of fun talking to Veronica and Logan we do have some of our regular scheduled program to do. So news, sports and weather followed by the entertainment report from Nelson Aspen in New York before we head back here for another performance from Veronica,” Mel said, turning away from Logan and Veronica to face the camera fully.

“That’s right,” Kochie said, taking over, “Veronica will be performing two hits from her second album, “Sober” and “Feel This”, as well as a song by what she considers one of her favourite Aussie performers, Missy Higgins’ “Where I Stood”. Then we’ll be asking questions about how her second album went, her relationship with Logan and the start of her third album, which led to a wedding. And that’s what is coming up on Sunrise this morning on our Veronica Mars special.”

Waiting for the cameraman to signal that they were out, Veronica placed her microphone on the stand before taking Logan’s hand. Moving with Logan to the side of the stage, she turned to him.  “How much of how we got together do you remember?” she asked.

“Most of it. I remember that we were great friends before we even considered being together. I also remember that I was well and truly in love with you before we got together.”

“Sweet talk isn’t going to get you in my pants.” Veronica replied with a laugh.

“Why not?” Logan pouted, “We’re on vacation.”

“Maybe because we’re on vacation with our four-year-old daughter,” Veronica replied with a shrug.

Logan sighed, “Fine, but it’d be a story to tell. I knocked you up in Australia.”

“Firstly, no one wants to hear a story like that and secondly who said anything about knocking me up. For all you know you could have already knocked me up.”

“Have I?”

“Well not that I’m aware of but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Seriously, why can’t we try?”

“Umm because last time you knocked me up you left me alone for six months of the pregnancy to be on film a movie.”

“You could have come with me,” Logan pointed out.

“Sure, then we would have come home and I wouldn’t have known my doctor, or any of the nurses, and we would have had to get the nursery ready far too quickly. We wouldn’t have had any of the proper classes or training and then we’d have screwed her up.”

“I can’t help but think we could still screw her up,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah but I didn’t drop her on her head unlike someone who didn’t go to the classes.”

“That’s hardly fair, I dropped her into the crib and then refused to pick her up for three weeks.”

“And those weren’t any fun at all.” Veronica pointed out, “On top of that if we have another kid now I’d have to take a break from writing my fifth album and getting ready to tour. We’d have to make a decision about where we’d live and what school to send Ally to. Let’s screw up one kid at a time, please.”

“Once again, we haven’t screwed her up and maybe I’d be willing to take a break from the acting if it meant another child. I really want a little boy.” Logan replied with a pout.

“And if I have a girl you won’t love her?” Veronica asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“No but that doesn’t mean I can’t hope for a boy.”

“It’s a moot point sweetie, your willpower can’t give you a boy. It’s a fifty-fifty chance.”

“Oh well, I’d be happy for another little girl. You have to admit Allyson is kinda perfect.”

“Kinda perfect? I think she is perfect, and adorable and so so so beautiful.”

“Let me guess, she gets all that from you?”

“Well she might get more from her father if he was around more.”

“I know, but even though I’m thinking about leaving film acting I don’t think I could go cold turkey. My agent is actually talking about doing some acting for an upcoming TV show in LA. Maybe that’s a way we could do it all?”

“We’ll discuss it more when we get home, but you know how fickle TV can be.”

“I know,” Logan said, throwing his hands up in surrender, “It was just a suggestion.”

“Well, all suggestions will be taken under advisement.” Veronica replied with a smile, “But for now I’m going to see if I can switch into a comfier pair of shoes. These heels are killing me.”

Heading down the man-made hallway as quickly as she could Veronica couldn’t help but think about all the things that she and Logan had gone through before they had gotten together.

 

[ ](http://s801.photobucket.com/user/isdon_isgood9/media/StoryOfUsdiv_zps45594b1f.png.html)

_There was a lull in the conversation between her and Keith. That was natural, they had only known each other a few years after all and sometimes they couldn’t help but stop in their tracks when it came to the things they were willing to talk about. Keith didn’t like to get into details when it came to his work as a small town Sheriff turned PI and she felt like she was betraying her relationship with Burt if she told him too much. After all her father had done for her it felt like too much of a betrayal to be going to Keith for advice instead of her father. Drumming her fingers on the pub’s table she was contemplating returning to the stage when there was a tap on her shoulder._

_Turning she smiled, “Hi Logan. You’re early.”_

_“Yeah.” Logan replied awkwardly with a nod, “I was surfing and just came straight from the beach not realizing the time. I was thinking about waiting outside but then I saw your car and figured you might want some help setting up.”_

_“I don’t need your big strong muscles but they are welcome,” Veronica joked, “This is Keith. He’s my father… Well my biological father, that’s why I call him Keith. Not because I don’t respect him or anything like Lilly does with Celeste.”_

_“Out of all the friends we have I think you’re the last one I would assume would in any way disrespect their parents.” Logan replied, before holding his hand out to Keith, “Hi, I’m Logan. Since Veronica forgot to mention my name.”_

_Grasping his hand, Keith gave it a firm shake before saying, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Logan. What do you do in Hollywood? Are you a television actor?”_

_“Well, yes” Logan replied, his eyes growing wide in shock, “Well I was but that was more because my father is than anything else. I’m a film actor now.”_

_“So you travel a lot? Win lots of awards?” Keith asked._

_Veronica shifted her eyes between them, “You don’t have to answer anything he asks, you know. He’s just a nosey old man.”_

_“It’s fine. Actually this will be my first year with cinematic films so it will be the first time I’m getting nominated for any big awards. I did mostly indie films before that.”_

_“So you’re hoping to win?”_

_“Well I’m playing to. Just being there is so much fun though. I’m soaking up every moment that I can.”_

_“Well that’s something. What are you going to do if you can’t make it as an actor?”_

_Veronica rolled her eyes, glancing quickly at the entrance. Relieved to see Duncan and Meg walking in, she said, “What is this, twenty questions? Leave him alone Keith. Logan, Duncan and Meg are here.  Go and join them, please. The inquisition will never end with him and I have to go make sure everything on the stage is ready.”_

_Logan nodded before sitting down, “I’m fine. It’s been a while since a girl’s parents have grilled me about my intentions and life plan. This could be fun.”_

_Rolling her eyes Veronica moved away, muttering to herself, “It’s your choice.”_

_The next week when Logan walked into the pub she hopped off the stage, leaving the pub employee to finish fiddling with the wire, and approached him, “You know, you didn’t have to sit with Keith through the act last week. He would have been fine by himself.”_

_“I know,” Logan said with a nod of his head, “But he’s a pretty cool guy once he lets you get a question in.”_

_“Yeah he’s all right.” Veronica replied with a nod._

_“You don’t like him much?”_

_Veronica shrugged, “I like him, but he likes to think he’s my dad. I have a dad and I’m not looking to replace him anytime soon. Especially not with my bio dad.”_

_“You should still go easy on him. He told me he didn’t know that your mom was pregnant when she left him.”_

_Veronica nodded, “Well he didn’t, but I don’t think that this is the time to talk about it.”_

_Logan shrugged, “Maybe we should get coffee during the week then. Spend some time talking about it. I know his side maybe it’ll help you figure it out in your head.”_

_“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Veronica whispered. “How about Wednesday morning?”_

_“Meet me at the beach,” he replied before heading over to where Keith was sitting. Looking down at the ground she felt a small smile grow on her face. Shaking her head she walked back to the stage. Logan was nice enough, but she heard all the stories that Lilly had to tell and while she knew her friend was a little one sided and bitter when it came to talking about her ex she also knew there was truth to those stories._

_Another week passed and Veronica couldn’t help but feel she knew Logan a little bit better. Confiding in him had helped and he’d been able to help her see Keith’s side of the story. In a way they had both been betrayed by Leanne, their chance to have a real relationship stolen because the other woman hadn’t thought to tell anyone she was pregnant. It was nice to understand that he would have wanted her, that he would have raised her by himself, had he been given half a chance._

_On the flip side she had been able to help Logan as well. They had talked a bit about his family too, and she had been able to give him an understanding into his adoptive sister, Trina’s life. She had told him how hard it had been when Kurt was born and how it felt like they couldn’t love her the way they would love him. The only real difference was that Trina was from their father’s first marriage so she didn’t just have to deal with Logan coming into her life she also had to deal with someone who wasn’t actually her mother._

_Finishing her sound check she jumped off the stage just as Logan entered. Raising her hand to wave at him she was surprised when he came over. “You didn’t have to come over.”_

_Logan nodded, “I know but I wanted to say hi before you started.”_

_“Well hi.”_

_“Hi,” Logan replied with a chuckle. “How did sound check go?”_

_“Good.  There’s no real difference between this sound check and the one I do for every other performance.” Veronica commented, “I should get back up there if you don’t need anything else.”_

_“Well I was wondering,” Logan said, pulling at the long sleeves of his shirt, “If we were going to do coffee again on Wednesday. I had a good time last week and I actually called Trina after and we’re going to dinner tomorrow night. I might need to vent to you about her again.”_

_“I’d be happy to be your venting buddy.” Veronica replied with a laugh, “But I can’t do Wednesday morning. I’m booked to go into the studio. How about dinner instead?”_

_“That sounds like a pretty good plan. I know a great Chinese place just around the block from your apartment.”_

_Veronica nodded, “Sounds great. I love deep fried ice-cream. Pick me up at six?”_

_“Done.”_

_“I’ll see you then, good sir.”_

_Watching him walk away she was surprised when he shook hands with Keith before sitting down with him. She had expected him to go and sit with their friends. Meg, Lilly, Duncan, Cassidy and Dick were all sitting at a table closer to the bar than Keith was. They had told her that it meant they could get to the bar quicker, and would be more respectful of her act, if they sat close. Plus it meant that they didn’t have to interact with any fans they didn’t want to._

_The thing that kept getting to her, she realized as she approached the stage, was that Logan kept surprising her at every turn. He always zigged when she thought he was going to zag. And those surprises weren’t so bad._

_A month after Logan had first met Keith the pair had not only gone for coffee and dinner they had also decided to see a movie together. Somehow they had easily chosen a movie they had both wanted to see, which they both commented never happened with anyone else, they had also spent time after the movie sitting in her lounge room talking. It wasn’t until two AM that they realized the time and she had just told Logan to sleep on the couch. The next morning she had left him breakfast on the coffee table before running out of the house to head to the studio. She was continually surprised at how easily Logan was fitting into her life and how easily she was letting him in._

_Still it felt nice. To be able to be free with someone who saw an opposing point to her own and vice versa. Logan had even asked if she would meet Trina and help him to be more understanding. She was sure he didn’t want to have the relationship that she had with Kurt with his sister but he wanted their conversations to be less malicious._

_“Hey,” Lilly called from the side of the stage, shocking Veronica out of her thoughts, “After tonight you and I need to talk.”_

_“About what?” Veronica asked, moving over to the other girl, confused as to what she could be talking about._

_“Whatever it is that you and Logan are doing?”_

_Veronica raised an eyebrow at the girl before saying, “We’re being friends.”_

_“And that’s it? ‘Cause I’ll tell you now Logan isn’t friends with girls without wanting in their pants.”_

_“As far as I know he’s never been in Meg’s pants.”_

_“That’s ‘Cause she’s too vanilla for him, unlike you and me.” Lilly argued, “Just trust me.”_

_“You know what, I think I’ll trust myself. Whether you believe it or not I actually know what I’m doing and it’s nice to have another friend who isn’t solely your friend who happens to be putting up with me.”_

_“That’s not true,” Lilly whispered, the whole tone of her voice changing._

_“Except that it is,” Veronica replied, “Do you think I know half the people who come here, hang out with you and don’t say a word to me. Cause I don’t. I know Meg and Duncan are my friends. Dick wants in my pants and Cassidy is too shy to say anything. It’s nice knowing that Logan is my friend too. I’m sorry if you don’t like that.”_

_Lilly shook her head, “This isn’t over,” she said before turning and walking away._

_Sighing, Veronica stood and returned the wave that Logan sent her from where he was sitting with Keith. She shook her head though when he mouthed ‘do you want to talk?’. Heading for her microphone, she smiled shyly at the technician who was setting it up._

_“You know girls like that make me glad I didn’t go to high school here,” the technician said, fiddling with the lead attached to the mic._

_“Yeah, sadly where I grew up girls like that still existed.” Veronica replied, “So luckily I’ve learnt to deal with them.”_

_“Well that’s something. I’m stuck trying to ignore divas who think I’m below them because I’m fixing their sound and serving drinks.”_

_“I’d say that it’s more the fact you have a job than anything else,” Veronica joked. “Most of them, including that one, haven’t had to work for anything other than a guy to take home and even then that’s rare.”_

_Holding out her hand the girl said, “I’m Mac.”_

_“Veronica.”_

_“I know. You’ve only been performing here every Saturday night for the last month. That and I love your music. Not the singles but your album tracks. “Halo” is the story of my life.”_

_“Well I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you before. Don’t tell anyone but “Halo” feels like the story of my life most of the time.”_

_“That’s your own fault then.” Mac replied stepping back, “There should be no problems, but if there are , just give me a shout.”_

_“Thanks,” Veronica said, taking her place to start the set._

_Once it was over she decided to take matters into her own hands. Instead of heading for her group of friends and simply bypassing Keith to say goodbye and pick up Logan she sat down at the table. Waving at Mac behind the bar when she glanced her way she turned to the other two and said, “So do you guys want to go get some dessert from a diner.”_

_“That sounds great, sweetie,” Keith said, his smile so large it looked like it might split his face._

_“Yeah, sure,” Logan said with a nod._

_“Great. I’m just going to go and get my bag from behind the stage and then we can go.”_

_Both boys stood as Keith said to her, “We’ll wait by the car.”_

_Nodding, Veronica went and grabbed her bag before quickly heading to the bar. Grabbing the closest coaster she scribbled out her number, hoping that it was readable, before signalling for Mac. Holding out the coaster she said, “Text me sometime. You feel like you could be a great friend.”_

_Mac nodded, placing the number in her pants pocket before saying, “We’ll see.”_

_“I know you will,” Veronica called back as she headed for the door._

_Two weeks later Veronica and Lilly still weren’t talking, not that it was really bothering Veronica that much. She had had coffee with Mac twice and spent plenty of time with Logan, too. He was different than what she thought he would be. Underneath the stoic guy was this sweet, kind and caring individual. He defied everything she expected him to be and everything that she had heard about him in the most wonderful way possible. She was surprised by how quickly he was becoming one of her best friends. It was one of the most intense relationships that she had ever had with anyone, let alone a guy. It was wonderful._

_Making her way over to him and Keith she dropped herself into the free seat before saying, “How are my two of my favorite guys?”_

_Logan laughed, “I didn’t realize I was two guys!”_

_“Ha ha,” she replied dryly, “You know what I mean.”_

_“We’re good, sweetie,” Keith said with a smile, moving from his seat to give her a brief one-armed hug around her shoulder, “I’m going to get another drink -  do you want anything?”_

_“No. I’m fine with the water I have on the stage,” Veronica replied. Waiting for him to go, she turned back to Logan to say, “How have you been?”_

_“You mean since we stopped texting half an hour ago?” Logan questioned, “Pretty good. How about you?”_

_Laughing, she brushed her hair over her shoulder before saying, “Well I’m wondering why you keep sitting with Keith? He’d be fine by himself if you ever wanted to sit with your friends.”_

_“Firstly they’re our friends and you know that. Secondly I like sitting with Keith. He has some very interesting things to say about everything. It’s a nice break from our friends. Especially when we spend the rest of the night drinking with them.”_

_“That’s very true,” Veronica replied._

_“How did the album meeting go?” Logan asked._

_Veronica nodded, “It went pretty well. They’re happy with what I’ve put down for them at the moment but they’re really worried that the whole album is too sad.”_

_“And sad’s not a good thing?” Logan asked, “Especially considering you are sad most of the time.”_

_“My mom died nine months ago, I’m allowed to be sad,” Veronica protested. “But they say they want at least three happy cheery songs about falling in love as soon as possible or else they’ll rethink the whole thing.”_

_“You have a contract though,” Logan pointed out._

_“I do but there’s a clause in it that says that they can shelf the album if they don’t think it will succeed.” Veronica said with a sigh, “How am I supposed to write about being happy and in love when I’m not in love?”_

_“Are you happy?”_

_Veronica nodded, “Sometimes. It doesn’t matter. I just want to take my mind off it for a while. I have a show to do.”_

_“Okay. Well I’ll help if you need it. You know that right?” Logan replied._

_“Of course I do,” she whispered, laying a hand on his arm, “And I thank you for that.”_

_Sighing she placed a light kiss on his cheek before heading to the stage to perform. Two hours later, after the applause died down, she hopped off the stage to be greeted by Lilly. She was surprised that the girl was approaching her in such a public setting. She had been waiting for the other girl to corner her at her apartment._

_“What’s up?” Veronica asked._

_“You like Logan.” Lilly said, cutting straight to the chase._

_“Yes, he’s my friend.” Veronica said slowly raising an eyebrow at the other girl._

_Lilly shook her head, “No you really like Logan. You want to date him. I can tell, and he wants to date you too.”_

_“I don’t believe you,” Veronica scoffed, stepping forward to move past the girl._

_Grabbing her arm, Lilly sighed, “Look this is me giving you my blessing. You guys could really make each other happy. I want you guys to make each other happy.”_

_Veronica sighed, “Look, I’ll admit I like him. I like him a lot. But I don’t want to lose him as a friend just because you say he likes me.”_

_“Trust me. The whole time we’ve been here he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you. Then there’s the fact that every time I’ve seen him this week he’s been talking to you.”_

_“What’s your point?”_

_“I think I was jealous, a couple of weeks ago, when I told you that you shouldn’t be involved with him. I was wrong. I’ve never seen him this happy. So I give you permission to date him.”_

_Veronica nodded, “Okay. Thanks… I guess.”_

_“No thanks required.” Lilly said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, “Now you need to think of a way to get your man.”_

_“I’ll think about it,” Veronica conceded._

_In all honesty Veronica hadn’t really planned to think about it. However, she had, and it had helped. She had written the three songs that the record company wanted from her. She had decided that she didn’t want to use one but she was going to sing it tonight to see how it would feel. See how he would feel. There was something ironic about that though. She hadn’t spoken to or seen Logan since she had had a revelation about her feelings. She had been too afraid she would just blurt it out at him and he would laugh or turn her down. Something bad or horrible that would leave her feeling crushed anyway._

_“Hey,” Logan called. Turning to face him she was surprised when he came straight over and hugged her._

_“Hi,” she replied with a laugh, placing her arms around his back, “What’s with the over-friendly hello?”_

_Logan shrugged, pulling back and dropping his arms, “I just feel like I haven’t seen you all week. Does this mean you’ve written your happy songs?”_

_“Yeah, I have. I’m going to perform one of them tonight actually.”_

_“Must be some lucky guy you’re singing about? Will he be here?” Logan whispered, his head hanging forward slightly and his hand coming up to brush his nose._

_Veronica nodded, “I think he’s very lucky and I hope he’ll understand how I feel about him.”_

_“I hope so too. You deserve to be happy Veronica.” Logan replied, nodding his head in response. Clearing his throat he asked, “Who’s the man with Keith?”_

_Turning to see who he was talking about her hands flew to her mouth as she whispered, “Oh my God,” before running over to the table to embrace him. “What are you doing here?” She asked._

_“I figured I had to see you perform at some point,” Burt replied, returning the embrace. “It has been a while since I saw you perform let alone seen you at all.”_

_“I’m glad you’re here.” Veronica whispered, “But where’s Kurt? Did you bring him with you?”_

_“No, he has school, but your grandmother thought I could use a break from everything so she and your grandfather have taken him for the next couple of days.” Burt replied._

_Hearing someone clear their throat she pulled out of the embrace and turned to see them. Smiling at Logan she placed a hand on his arm before saying, “Dad this is Logan. Logan this is my adoptive father Burt.”_

_Holding out his hand to meet Burt’s, Logan smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Veronica didn’t mention that you’d be here.”_

_“Well that would have ruined the surprise.” Burt joked._

_“Sit down, both of you,” Keith grumbled from his spot, “The act has to start in two minutes.”_

_Veronica rolled her eyes before giving Keith’s shoulder’s a squeeze, “Okay. I take the hint. Dad, Logan usually sits with Keith but if you want him all to yourself just tell Logan to go away.”_

_“Keith go away,” Burt joked, “I want Logan all to myself. After all it would seem you know the boy our daughter has been spending most of her time with better than I do and I don’t like it.”_

_Sighing, Veronica placed a kiss on his cheek before heading to the stage, not bothering to say anything about the situation at all. Sadly it didn’t help her plans with serenading Logan. If anything it made her more nervous, because her dad would know exactly who she was singing to without her needing to tell him and Logan was going to get the grilling of a lifetime._

_Taking the guitar from Mac she said, “Thank you,” before heading to the microphone. Slinging the guitar over her shoulder she adjusted the microphone slightly before stepping back to fiddle with the guitar again._

_Breathing deeply she stepped back up to the microphone and said, “So as many of you know I’m working on my new album which will be out soon. Tonight I thought I’d share a song with you that I wrote for it that I’m not too sure about. It’s for a boy I really care about and I hope he cares for me too.”_

_Moving her fingers up the neck of the guitar she started plucking out the[opening eight bars of music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aCG9xFUCgQ) before the first verse started, “_ We were young in the summer of some year I don’t quite recall, but it feels like yesterday. I was teaching you guitar on the hood of your pick-up under the stars. You were in town for the holidays. When you left I took a moment. I got a coffee and set off in my car. Just to be where you are. Well I had to drive all night, to get to you. I thought I’d lost my mind but I just knew. That we would be so fine and I was right. And now I know _.”_

_Looking up, she locked eyes with Logan before starting the chorus, “_ It’s no wonder that you’re such a natural. You got everything I want from your head to your toes. And underneath that smile that has me sold, Is your hundred million dollar soul _.”_

_She finished the song unable to take her eyes off of Logan before shaking her head and handing off the guitar. Two hours later she was thanking the backing band before making her way to the side of the stage. Smiling at Logan, who was waiting at the bottom, she allowed him to make the first move._

_“So that’s a pretty good song,” Logan commented. “Very happy and love filled.”_

_“Thanks,” Veronica said with a nod._

_“I hope it has the effect that you want on the guy you were thinking about.”_

_Veronica sighed, “I guess it didn’t,” she said with a shrug, “But it doesn’t matter.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well I don’t think he understood.”_

_Logan shrugged, “Maybe he understood but he got a lecture from not one but both of your fathers, who informed him they have multiple weapons that can be used to hurt said guy if he hurts you.”_

_“Oh.  So why would he be here talking to me then?”_

_“Maybe she’s worth potential death, though I would be afraid to kiss her here with her fathers around.”_

_Veronica smiled, “Well, I can wait.”_

_“Good,” Logan said with a nod before offering his hand to her, “And I agree. You shouldn’t put that song on the album. That should be just for us.”_

_“Lucky I didn’t play it for the record company then.”_

_“I have a feeling from now on I’m going to be a very lucky man indeed.” Logan replied with a grin._

_“I think you are.”_

 

[ ](http://s801.photobucket.com/user/isdon_isgood9/media/StoryOfUsdiv_zps45594b1f.png.html)

Stepping onto the stage with a whole new outfit, not just new shoes, she smiled at the stage man who waved as she walked past. Spinning when Logan walked over she moved her hand up and down her side, signalling that she wanted his opinion. The blue dress was beautiful, decorated with flowers over the skirt but it wasn’t something that she would normally wear. It did go well with the flat silver sandals that the head costumer, who happened to be in the costume room at the time, had handed her. When he gave her two thumbs up she smiled before heading to the microphone, smiling at the first two of her backup singers, pointing out where they should stand for “Feel This”. She watched as they took their microphone from the stand to come over and stand where she had pointed.  She turned back to the front to wait for her cue.

When it finally came, she counted to [three in her head](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6PmNFu9aMM) before starting, “ _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_.”

Raising both her hands slowly, she knew that her backup singers were joining in for this line, “ _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah. It’s gotta be this one. You don’t have to fake it. You know I can take it. What if I told you your tears haven’t been ignored and everything that was taken can be restored_?”

Taking her microphone, she headed slowly stage right, letting her skirt sway gently, “ _Feel this, can you feel this, My heart beating out of my chest. Feel this, can you feel this, salvation under my breath_.”

Smiling as the crowd cheered, she moved into the second verse effortlessly. It was definitely effortless nowadays. She had been singing this song so long that if it was anything else she would be worried. Moving to her favorite part of the second verse she dropped to her left knee in front of a teenage girl. Her hand moved to her skirt to ensure that nothing under it was showing as she sung the lyrics to the girl personally, “ _What if I told you that innocence is yours. And the beauty you have now is brighter than before, before._

_“Feel this, can you feel this, My heart beating out of my chest. Feel this, can you feel this, salvation under my breath. Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah. Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, Let go_.”

Stopping suddenly after she had dragged the note out she took a deep breath, let the microphone drop to her side and closed her eyes as her backup singers sung the first three lines of the last chorus repeat. Raising the microphone quickly she joined them for the last three lines, “ _Feel this, can you feel this, salvation, under my breath_ ,” before dropping it again, letting the organ sounds emanate around her.

Smiling at the applause that rang out she waited for the [first chord](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9QNRvXH1HI) before singing, “ _I don’t know what I’ve done, or if I like what I’ve begun. But something told me to run and honey you know me it’s all or none._

_“There were sounds in my head, Little voices whispering. That I should go and this should end, Oh and I found myself listening. ‘Cause I don’t know who I am, who I am without you. All I know is that I should. And I don’t know if I could stand another hand upon you. All I know is that I should. ‘Cause she will love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood_.

Rising slowly from her place she stood calmly as her voice rang out with the song. It was a personal favorite of hers when it came to Missy Higgins. She loved a lot of her songs but for her this one felt as though it related to her relationship with Matthew. At the time high school ended she didn’t know if she could leave, even if she should, but in the end she had to trust herself and go with her gut. She didn’t want to at times but if she hadn’t she wouldn’t have Logan, or Allyson. She would be stuck in backwards Lima and never know what it was really like to be who she really was.

“ _And I won’t be far from where you are if ever you should call. You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all, but you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you, this is what I have to do. ‘Cause I don’t know who I am, who I am without you. All I know is that I should. And I don’t know if I could stand another hand upon you. All I know is that I should. ‘Cause she will love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood_. _She who dares to stand where I stood_.”

Walking back to the microphone stand as the crowd applauded she placed the microphone back into its place. [Counting to three in he](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me7GYlaliRE)r head she took a deep breath before preparing to start the song. It made her nervous because this was the first time she’d sung this song a cappella. She was hoping that it would add another dimension to the lyrics and that was what she wanted.

“ _And I don’t know, this could break my heart or save me_ ,” Taking a deep breath to emphasize the point before moving to the next line, “ _Nothing’s real. Until you let go completely_.”

Taking another pause she was surprised at the silence that had fallen, but considering the emotions of the song she understood it. “ _So here I go with all my thoughts I’ve been saving. So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_.”

“ _Three months and I-I-I-I-I’m still sober. Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers. But I know, it’s never really over_.” Taking a five second pause, Veronica took a deep breath and prepared for the next verse, ready to put every emotion she had ever felt about her mother into it. “ _And I don’t know. I could crash and burn but maybe. At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_.”

Looking over her shoulder briefly she turned back to the microphone to continue singing, “ _So I won’t worry about my timing, I want to get it right. No comparing, second guessing, no not this time. Three months and I’m still breathing. Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know. It’s never really over, no_. ”

Taking a deep breath she had to prepare herself for the next part, “ _Wwwwwwwake up_.”

Smiling as Brett, her drummer, started playing the beat, she waited until the crash against the cymbals and the introduction of the guitar before starting to sing the next lines of lyrics, “ _Three months and I’m still standing here. Three months and I’m getting better yeah. Three months and I still am. Three months and it’s still harder now. Seven years I’ve been living here without you now. Three months yeah, three months. Three months and I’m still breathing. Three months and I still remember it. Three months and I wake up_.”

Pausing as Brett switched just to the cowbell and the guitars stopped she waited for the last chime to stop ringing out before singing the last two lines a cappella, “ _Three months and I’m still sober_.” Pausing slightly she closed her eyes before singing the last line, “ _Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers._ ”

Veronica smiled as a slow echoing clap rang through the arena, along with a few sniffles, as Logan pulled her into his arms. Kissing her cheek lightly she was surprised that he wasn’t just wiping away her tears. Then again her husband always had the ability to surprise her. Stepping back from the embrace she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning to face the interviewers again.

“I have to admit, “Sober” is one of my favourite songs from you ever,” Kochie said, stepping forward so he was standing near her again. “I love the depth that you give it. It’s an incredibly well-written song.”

“Thank you,” Veronica replied with a nod of her head, “It was one of the first songs I wrote for my second album. I’m very proud of it.”

“It doesn’t relate to any form of addiction in the normal sense,” Mel said.

“Not really. Obviously the only thing I’ve ever been addicted to is music, and I’m not hoping to break that addiction anytime soon. However I wrote the song because I was thinking about the moment of clarity when your head is clear and you break through the fog you’ve been in to see everything that you couldn’t see before. That’s how it felt when I started writing songs. Like I could break through the fog of grief that I was feeling for a limited amount of time, then, as time went on, it got easier to break through the fog.”

“But you still have days where you grieve?”

Veronica nodded, “Obviously. It’s a surprise but Ally reminds me so much of my mom. There are these moments when she looks at me a certain way or she’ll do something the way my mom would have and I swear that it’s my mom. That makes me sad and happy at the same time. I feel so blessed to have the reminder in my life.”

“That’s so sweet,” Mel commented, “The second album wasn’t originally dedicated to anyone was it?”

“No. Originally I didn’t write a dedication on the second album. We didn’t really think of anything until we were flooded with letters and emails from fans who were disappointed that the album didn’t have a dedication on the back. So I set them a challenge. If the album was certified platinum I would convince the record company to re-release the second album with a dedication and three extra songs. To my surprise they did it in a week and the record company was more than happy to re-release the album. I was completely blown away by that  - it went double platinum because all the fans bought the album a second time so they could have it with the dedication on the back. It’s really overwhelming.”

Logan piped up, “It was. When she proposed the idea to me I didn’t think that she would be able to convince her fans to buy enough copies of the album to get it to platinum then convince them to buy it again.”

“But I did. I think that was the first moment that I realized that I could really make it as a singer.”

“So how did your relationship handle the added pressures of the lives you both lead?”

Veronica shrugged, “I think at the start it didn’t really bother us. We were happy to get to know each other in this new way that we hadn’t been able to before.”

“I think it helped though, that the media didn’t actually confirm we were together until we’d hit the five month point. At that stage we were fairly stable within our relationship.” Logan added.

“Yeah, there’s that too,” Veronica conceded with a nod of her head.

“What was it like when the press did finally find out?” Kochie asked.

“Ah, it was hard at times.” Veronica said, “Right when they found out I was touring here actually, in Australia, and Logan was off filming a movie. It wasn’t until we were both back in LA together that it started to get bad.”

Logan nodded his head before saying, “I totally agree. It wasn’t until we were together in LA that everything blew up. It was about nine months into our relationship and they got the photo of us kissing. That’s when the stories started.”

“They weren’t good stories, though,” Kochie stated.

“No, they were really horrible.” Veronica commented, “I was surprised that there was such a buzz about us. It wasn’t something that I was used to.”

“It was something that I was used to,” Logan said, “I didn’t appreciate them though. I was completely angered by them. I thought it was unacceptable that they were acting this.”

“I just tried to brush it off,” Veronica continued with a shrug, “I knew what they were saying wasn’t true so I just brushed it off.”

“Though things did explode between you two,” Mel mentioned, “There had to be a moment of doubt in your relationship.”

“There was,” Logan admitted. “It came from me. I couldn’t understand how she could still be with me when all these things had been said. We got into this huge argument and she stormed out. I thought it was over for sure.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Of course it wasn’t over. I left because I needed to calm down and I needed him to understand what I was feeling. I drove around for a while until I ended up at the recording studio I was planning to use for my third album. I jumped out and went inside. Four hours later I had three songs written and recorded. I went home, still kind of mad, I walked in, threw the CD with the songs on it to him and said, ‘if you don’t understand how I feel about you than maybe these will help.’ Then I stormed upstairs.”

Logan nodded, “I was completely shocked. I swear I was on autopilot when I put the CD into the stereo. The three songs on there all ended up on the album, “Long Live”, “A Thousand Years” and “My Life Would Suck Without You”, and they made me realize how much she loved me. I listened to them all three times before I went upstairs to our bedroom and found her sitting on the bed with tears on her face. I wiped them away before apologizing and she started telling me how we couldn’t have this argument every time a new article came out. I went over to my bedside table, opened the top draw and pulled out a ring box. Those songs were all I needed to have the extra push to fall on one knee and propose. I’d had the ring for three months at that stage but that was the moment I knew that this was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You must have been completely shocked, Veronica,” Mel noted.

Veronica nodded before describing, “I was. There I was, telling him that he couldn’t be an ass and blame the bad press on me and he couldn’t doubt us ever again. The next thing I know he’s down on one knee, holding a ring out to me, promising forever and that he’d never believe anyone else but me on how I felt. Of course I said yes. I knew without a doubt that I wanted Logan in my life forever, no matter how he was in it.”

“I was so relieved,” Logan commented, “I wasn’t sure whether she would say yes or no but it was the second most amazing moment in my life when she said yes.”

“And the best moment?” Kochie asked

Logan shrugged, “That’s easy. The moment Ally was born. I think that the love I feel for her is the most love I’ve ever felt for another human. Sorry sweetie.”

“That’s okay,” Veronica announced, “I love her more than I love you, too.”

“As long as you two are on the same page,” Mel commented, “So that’s how the third album was born.”

“Basically, yes. I took the songs to the label and they loved them. So I proposed the idea that maybe I could write an album about being in love and they said okay. There was the condition that I had to write a few songs that weren’t just about the happiness found in love though, so that’s how songs like “22” and “Cool” came about - I think overall it’s my favorite album so far.”

“So you’re engaged, ready to take the next step, what does the media in the states make of that?” Kochie asked, “Especially when they weren’t posting the greatest things about your relationship at the time.”

“We kept it a secret actually.” Veronica related, “Only our closest friends and family knew.”

“Even my sister Trina didn’t know until a week out when I handed her the plane ticket to fly to Ohio and be there because I didn’t think she could be trusted to keep it a secret.” Logan stated.

“There were just little things that we had to do but in the end it took seven months for us to pull the whole thing off. Luckily I had a new album out and that’s all the media seemed to be caring about. So I kept everything as natural as possible, toured and kept up appearances while planning a small wedding.”

“Small wedding?” Mel asked.

“Yeah, I think there were no more than thirty people there. It was held in my childhood home’s backyard, where my dad and brother were still living, so there was no venue that could spill the details on us. No one knew before we started trying to find a magazine to publish the details on. They got photos and exclusive rights to the story and gave three million dollars to the Trevor Project for them.”

“That’s a lot of money.” Mel stated, “And we have a photo of you in your beautiful wedding dress. What made you pick it?”

Smiling, Veronica turned to the screen to look at herself in the [beautiful gown](http://i801.photobucket.com/albums/yy292/isdon_isgood9/5cb045dbd310e6200de319779823cf2b_zpsf471a898.jpg). She noted the detail of the red flowers across the bodice and trailing down the skirt ‘til it broke free into a train She loved the detail on the back and she could almost feel the [corset pul](http://i801.photobucket.com/albums/yy292/isdon_isgood9/d7ea9c6595423bc57a34da09b85af57e_zps5305a669.jpg)l against her skin like it was just yesterday and she was standing there, marrying the man she loved more than anything. She loved that it was strapless, that she had to hold it up all by herself and the way that the hairdresser had spun half her hair into a delicate Pollyanna before curling the parts that were left down. It was the complete picture that she loved over all. The feeling of being a bride. Knowing that this was the only man she would spend the rest of her life with.

“I picked it because when I looked in the mirror I felt like a bride.” Veronica admitted. “Until that point I hadn’t really been feeling like a bride but the second I tried the dress on it was like everything clicked into place. I was a bride.”

“The hair is gorgeous. Why did you choose that style?”

Veronica gave a soft smile, mostly to herself before speaking, “That’s how my mom had her hair done on her wedding day. For a while I considered wearing her dress and then I found the one I wore. I still wanted to remember her though, for her to be a part of it so as I was going through the pictures I had of her on her wedding day I decided I wanted wear my hair like that.”

“Well you do look like a bride,” Kochie said with a smile.

“The most beautiful one I’ve ever seen,” Logan interjected.

“What most people don’t like to talk about is the fact that you were pregnant at the time,” Mel stated.

“I was,” Veronica replied with a shrug, “And I get why people steer clear of the subject but I don’t see the point. I’ve made it very clear I’m atheist and so is Logan, it didn’t bother either of us. The only people in my family it actually bothered were my grandparents on my dad’s side. They’re Catholics, so we decided that we would tell them after we were married and they could assume for themselves whether or not it happened before I was married.”

Logan shrugged too, “I agree. It didn’t worry me but we only told Veronica’s fathers and her brother before we were married anyway. Everyone else found out when we got back from our honeymoon. That’s just how it was.”

“Sorry for finding out like this Nana and Pop. I love you guys, don’t disown me,” Veronica joked at the camera, “They watch every interview I give. Just to keep up with my life they say.”

“I think that’s sweet.” Mel stated, “So were you both happy about having a child?”

Veronica nodded, glancing quickly at Logan to see that he was doing the same. “I think it was a surprise. Ally definitely wasn’t planned but we always wanted children and we were both very happy to have her.”

“It was a shock but it was a good shock,” Logan agreed. “She is the most wonderful blessing in the world and I can’t wait until we have more of them.”

“So you’ve found your calling?” Kochie asked.

“I think so. Being a dad really suits me.” Logan comment.

Veronica shook her head before saying, “If it really suited him he’d be willing to give birth to them. I’m sure with the amount of money we have between us we could find a way to fund it.”

Logan laughed, “I said yes to that plan but she won’t take me seriously.”

“Because you don’t know how painful childbirth is,” Veronica stated.

“Well I was in the room when you gave birth to Ally,” Logan objected.

Giggling, Veronica rolled her eyes before catching the flash of pink that shot out of the side wing and into her arms. Struggling slightly, she rearranged the little girl before saying to her, “Why’d you come out here?”

“’Cause.” Ally replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s all you’ve got?” Veronica asked as the little girl nodded her head, “Fair enough.”

“Well maybe we should ask Allyson if she’d like a baby brother or sister.”

Allyson nodded her head, “I ask Santa for one of each for Christmas. He left a note saying it wasn’t for me to decide whether I get a brother or sister yet. It wasn’t fair. I was a very very good girl.”

“Oh sweetie,” Veronica replied with a sigh, “You’ll get one soon enough. Your dad and I were just talking about it.”

“So within the next year?” Mel asked.

Veronica laughed, “Logan would love that but I can’t make any guarantees. I’m currently working on my fifth album so I’d love to be able to do a full world tour before having another child. Though another surprise wouldn’t be unwelcome.”

“I’ll get right on it,” Logan whispered secretly to the camera.

“No secret plans. I’ll know if you make even the slightest change to anything I do,” Veronica warned.

Mel nodded, “Like if he asks you to hold your legs in the air.”

“Exactly,” Veronica replied with a sigh.

“Since we’re so far off topic why don’t we talk a bit about the relationships you have. You don’t have many celebrity friends?”

“No. David Burtka is my closest celebrity friend but most of the friends I have I met before I became famous. Most of them are Logan’s friends too.”

“And there’s a funny story about how you two met.”

“Yeah, when I was pregnant with Ally, I was going to birthing classes alone.”

“Where were you Logan?”

Logan laughed, “I was on tour. The filming making stops for no man, woman or baby in our case.”

“And I was fine with that,” Veronica continued, “As long as he was home to be with us when the baby was born. Anyway, one day David was looking into classes, ‘cause he and Neil were thinking about having children. The instructor asked if he was there with anyone and recognizing him I said he was there to be my supportive friend of the day. The rest, as they say is history.”

“What’s your biggest celebrity moment?” Kochie asked.

Veronica laugh, “Oh my God. I was home in Ohio for the holidays and on a whim I decided to see what concerts were in the area. Keith Urban was visiting that week so I decided that Ally, Logan and I would go and see him. What I didn’t know was that one of my stage crew during tours was also one of his and was working that night. He arranged for us to come back stage, maybe grab an autograph. Little did I know that Keith would not only know who I was but invited me to sing with him that night.”

“You obviously agreed,” Kochie stated.

“In a second,” Veronica replied, “So we did a duet that night, no practice, to his song “Without You”. I love it and I was so honored to sing it with him.”

“Well, sing us a line then,” Kochie prodded.

Laughing Veronica agreed, “Okay. Well obviously I don’t sound anything like him but I so love the chorus the most. [We sang the chorus togethe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3TWpWf798s)r. _The travelling, the singing, it don’t mean nothing without you. The fast cars, the guitars, they are all just second to, this life, this love that you and I’ve been dreaming of for so long, would all be as good as gone without you_. And then I got to sing the second verse. It was such a dream. _Along comes a baby girl, and suddenly my little world, just got a whole lot bigger, yes it did. And people that I barely knew they love me ‘cause I’m part of you. Man it’s tough to figure_.” Waving her hand in thanks as the crowd applauded, “And that’s it. It’s pretty incredible and we got to watch the whole thing from side stage. He is incredible onstage.”

Mel nodded, “It’s public knowledge though, that you’ve got plenty of stars that don’t like you. Most recently has been a reported spat with Lady Gaga.”

Veronica laughed, “People love to bring that up. Just so we’re clear there was nothing really from my side. I brought my brother and I each a ticket to her Columbus concert as his Christmas present. She found out and accused me off trying to leech off her fame to every reporter she could find. In reality my brother is a huge fan, so much so that in his sophomore year he replicated one of her costumes. It was so amazing that I wanted him to have the chance to show it off at one of her concerts. That one just happened to be on a weekend where I could get away and convince our father to let him come with me. So I brought two tickets planning to take him for Christmas that year. I was saddened that I couldn’t take him because it would risk his exposure because of all the press she gave the topic. I think she of all people should know to get her facts before talking to the press.”

“Well, it sounds like you’re not very happy about the situation and it was reported that you were pretty badly attacked by Gaga fans online.” Kochie commented.

“I really wasn’t happy about it. I just wanted to do something nice for my baby brother and I couldn’t because of this assumption she had made about my intentions. I was very publicly attacked by, what I’m sure is a small percentage, of her fans as well and still am some of the time.” Veronica responded with a nod, “But I can’t please everyone. I just let it go. If it makes them feel better, fair enough, it’s no skin off my nose even though it feels like the opposite of everything that Lady Gaga and her ‘monsters’ stand for. I was smart enough to take screen shots of all the comments though and send them through to Gaga’s foundation to show her what she had caused. When she heard my explanation she came out with an apology. Sadly the damage was done. I still get constant messages about being a Gaga leech, about being all that’s wrong with society, celebrity and part of the oppression of minorities, about how someone should take Allyson off me. In reality I was trying to do something nice for my gay brother and that’s one of the minorities that she and I have in common. Nowadays I still just take a screen shot, email to her and warn her to be more careful about what she says next time. It feels like the least I can do considering the situation. Why anyone would think that I would want oppress anyone obviously hasn’t done their research on me ‘cause I think the first thing that comes up is the fact I’m an ambassador for the Trevor Project.”

“It must be frustrating.”

“So much so, but I try and let it roll off me. I grew up in a small town I know what it’s like not to fit in, not to be able to express opinions for fear of being ostracized. At the end of the day someone has to be the bigger person and why shouldn’t that be me?”

“Do you think it has to do with the fact you’re straight.”

“I hope not. Lady Gaga is straight. The difference between us is that I happen to be married with a child and she isn’t. We made a commitment to each other to be married and my little brother and his wonderful boyfriend are both fine with the fact we’re married. At the end of the day it’s their opinion that matters the most to me.”

“I think that’s a very mature response.” Mel said, “If only all stars could be that mature. It must hurt though to get messages still.”

Logan jumped in, wanting to defend his wife, “I think it does but Veronica’s the strongest woman I’ve ever met and her background of being normal has prepared her to deal with that type of thing.”

“It is true,” Veronica agreed, “I dealt with a lot of that back in high school. Now the only tip I have is to let it roll over you. As long as you have a positive image about yourself and who you are you should ignore what anyone else says.”

“It must help that your brother loves her though?” Kochie asked.

Veronica nodded, “It does but it’s like anything. A few people can ruin a lot of people’s experiences if they’re not careful.”

Laughing Mel said, “I get what you mean. Since we’ve gone way off topic though maybe we could talk another couple of songs out of you.”

Giggling as the crowd below them roared she nodded. “I guess I could,” she conceded, “I was only supposed to perform “A Thousand Years” and “Sweet Silver Lining” from my third album today but I’m sure my arm could be twisted to perform a few others.”

“There is an interesting story behind how “A Thousand Years” became a single, isn’t there?” Kochie enquired.

“There is,” Veronica agreed, “I originally had no intention of making it a single but I was approached by the music producer of _Twilight: Breaking Dawn_. She thought the song had a great tie-in to the relationships that were being presented onscreen. She made all these great arguments for why I should let them use it but I said I had to think about it. That night I happened to Skype my brother and told him about it. He loves, I mean love love loves, Twilight and demanded that I do it. Also if I ever got the chance I had to get him Taylor Lautner’s autograph. I couldn’t fight with him and I called her back the next day to say yes.”

“How did part two of the song come about then?” Kochie questioned, “Because you obviously had no intention of remaking the song after releasing it.”

“No I never did. Alex, _Twilight_ ’s music producer, wanted to use it for both movies but she couldn’t convince the producers to use the song twice without it being different somehow. She presented the problem to me and I told her to give me some time. I went into the studio the next day and got my producer to play the original to me. He played it once then he played the instrumental and I improvised the first section.”

“So how did the song become a duet then?” Mel asked.

“Well we listened to the playback of the new version and realized that the only big difference was the beginning. So my producer and I talked and he suggested a duet. We grabbed the first male singer we could find in the hallway, who happened to be Steve Kazee, and blocked out the lyrics for him to record straight away. Obviously that wasn’t the final version but it was enough to give Alex the idea for what we wanted to do. She loved it! So it was recorded properly and handed over. The only album it’s on is _Breaking Dawn_ Part Two or through individual download on iTunes. I’ve never felt the need to put it on an album. By the time all this had happened I was working on my fourth album and it had been three years since the third album’s release.”

“You could have included it on your fourth album,” Mel noted.

“I could have but I felt no need to.” Veronica replied with a shrug, “It didn’t really fit with the tone I wanted the fourth album to have.”

“So what songs are you going to perform for us now?” Kochie asked.

“Well since we’ve been talking about it, I thought I’d perform “A Thousand Years” part two and “Long Live”.” Veronica replied, “”Long Live” is one of my favorite songs on the album. It has such a wonderful meaning to it. I love the way it came out, all playful and youthful, while still understanding how love works.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kochie urged, “But who will be singing the male vocals in “A Thousand Years”?”

“We’d offer Kochie but he’s not that great vocally,” Mel teased.

“Well darn,” Veronica joked, before nodding towards her bass guitarist. “Jacob, who happens to be my bass guitarist, sings the male vocals for me when we’re on tour. It makes life easier for Steve Kazee. It means that he doesn’t have to follow me on tour. His work has benefited greatly from that.”

“Then, without further ado, I once again give you Veronica Mars,” Mel emphasized, moving to the side with Kochie.

Placing Allyson on the ground by her feet, she took the microphone off the stand as the band began to [play the opening bars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RbcR_KSRB8). Smiling at the little girl as she latched onto her free hand she began to sing, “ _The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start I knew that I’d found the home for my heart…. Beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer_.”

Allowing Ally to twirl around her arm she spun her towards her father before singing the chorus, not able to take her eyes off them, “ _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

Putting the microphone back onto the stand as Jacob began to sing the second verse she let Logan pull her into the odd form of waltz he had going with Ally on his feet. Laughing, she enjoyed the moment with them until she was required to step back to her microphone to continue singing.

“ _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more.”_ Spreading her arms to the side she let them rise beside her as she made the notes of the next line soar around the arena _, “I’ll love you for a thousand more… One step closer_.”

Singing by herself as the music around her diminished, “ _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.” Pausing slightly as the sound of the violin swelled around them, she continued with the rest of the chorus, harmonizing effortlessly with Jacob’s voice, “ _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

Moving away from the microphone she accepted the electric guitar that the stage manager ran out to her. Slinging it over her body she waited as he strapped a wire pack onto her belt before stepping back up to the front of the stage and starting to play the opening riff at the right point after two beats of strumming on the acoustic guitar. Looking up from the guitar when she had to[ sing the first verse she started](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cZRmyR3r0k), “ _I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild. We were the Kings and the Queens and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero. On a history page, it was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_.”

Jumping three times on the spot Veronica brought her right hand up and gave the guitar a forceful strum before starting to sing the chorus, “ _Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live, all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered. I said remember this feeling_ ,” Veronica sang before moving across the stage using a simple side step, “ _I passed the pictures around. Of all the years that we stood there on the side lines wishing for right now. We are the Kings and the Queens, you traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies_ ,” lifting her hand above her head she continued, “ _And we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged. Screaming ‘this is absurd’, ‘Cause for a moment a band of thieves, in ripped up jeans, got to rule the world_.”

Running quickly to the far right of the stage she sang to the people standing there, “ _Long live the walls we crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders_.” Taking her hands off the guitar, she took her hands and made the ‘come on’ gesture to the crowd, “ _I’m not afraid. Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_ ” Pointing across the stage to Logan, “ _I was screaming long live, that look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders. One day, we will be remembered. Hold on to spinning around. Confetti falls to the ground. May these memories break our fall_.”

Letting go of the guitar completely she turned to Logan with a soft smile on her face before singing the next verse, “ _Will you take a moment, promise me this. That you’ll stand by me forever, But if God forbid fate should step in. And force us into a goodbye. If you have children some day, When they point to the picture, Please tell them my name_.” Raising both her hands, she pointed them to the sky as she sang the next line, “ _Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine_.”

Turning back to the crowd she continued, “ _Long live the walls we crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders. I’m not afraid. Singing, long live, all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And long, long live, that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders. One day. We will be remembered_.”

Smiling, she let the last note of the guitar echo out as the applause started. Thanking them she traded the guitar for her daughter, who jumped into her arms the moment that she could, before turning back to the interviewers. Whilst the songs had taken up some time, she knew they weren’t suppose to happen at that particular point, and she still had a good hour or so of the interview left.

“You are truly amazing,” Kochie stated, “It’s not every day that you see someone enjoy every single thing they do but all the songs you’ve done so far you seemed to have enjoyed every moment.”

“Thank you. I like to think that I do enjoy every moment I have ‘cause who knows when it could end.” Veronica stated, “And I want to pass that on to everyone. You should love what you do for every second you get to do it. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find that I don’t have a recording contract anymore and regret the way that I performed while I had the chance.”

“There’s nothing worse than regret,” Logan agreed.

Mel nodded in understanding, “It’s nice to know that people understand that. Is that why you do so much charity work?”

“It is. I would hate to think that I was given this amazing gift, the ability to make a difference, and not take it. That’s not a message that I want to pass onto my daughter and it’s definitely not something that I want my brothers to know.”

“That’s something new though, isn’t it?” Kochie said before clarifying, “Having a step brother.”

“Yes,” Veronica replied, “My dad remarried seven months ago to a wonderful woman named Carole. She had a son from her previous marriage that’s just younger than my brother. They’re even in the same grade at school together.”

“How is your relationship with him?” Mel inquired.

“It was hard to start with. I first met him when dad had a heart attack. His mom was dating my dad at the time and the two had bonded over their love for football. I had driven all night to get to Ohio and be there with my brother. I went to pick him up from school when in walks my step-brother yelling and raving about how he hadn’t been informed that our father was in the hospital. I put him in his place as quickly as possible but it didn’t exactly leave me with the best image of him. Over time though, he has been able to change my perception of him by proving that he is a wonderful person. Hopefully as more years pass we’ll be able to have an even better relationship then we have now.”

“It must be hard to foster that when you don’t live in the same house with him, though.”

“It is, but we try to make it work. It helps, for me at least, that he is being a wonderful brother and that he looks out for my brother. That’s what is really important to me. Everything else can fall into place in its own time.”

“Does that worry your father and step mother in anyway?”

“I don’t think so. I think that they see the wonderful relationship I have with my brother, and by extension his boyfriend, and they hope that one day we can have a similar kind of relationship. I think that it worries them that someday we might not have that simply because I live away from Ohio and my step-brother is in his junior year of high school. I think they’re scared there isn’t the time for us to have that relationship that they want us to have.”

“How did the wedding affect you?”

Veronica shrugged, “It didn’t really. My dad called me the day before he proposed and asked me to come home. I got there pretty late that night with Allyson and he sent us straight to the school where the pair told me, Ally and my brothers all together in the school corridor. From there, there wasn’t much time to worry about it. They married within the week and went on their honeymoon.  While they were gone, I brought them a house to live in and then bought the house I grew up in from them.”

“How was the ceremony?” Kochie asked.

Veronica sighed, “So beautiful. My brother organized the whole thing and while I had to talk him out of the doves that pooped glitter he did a fabulous job. The only other wedding I’ve been to that’s been that beautiful was my own.”

“Do you think he has plans to be a wedding planner?” Mel commented.

Veronica shook her head, “No. He probably won’t be. He always says he has bigger dreams than that. I could see him making a fortune if he did decide to though.”

“Okay we are going to break here for news, sports and weather together before we come back. We’ll be asking questions about Veronica’s fourth album, her future plans and even ask some of the questions that you guys have sent in saying you want to know the answers to,” Kochie said, turning slightly from where he had been looking at her so he was facing the camera head on.

Mel continued, “And Veronica will be performing the hits singles from her third and fourth albums, “My Life Would Suck Without You”, “Ours” and “Enchanted”. That’s what’s coming up next, on Sunrise, the Veronica Mars special.”

Waiting as the cameraman signalled that their camera was off for the time being Veronica placed her microphone onto its stand before shifting Allyson slightly in her arms.

“Are you enjoying yourself, little lady?” she asked the quiet girl in her arms. Sadly Allyson had grown up this way, being in the spotlight, knowing when she was required to be quiet and when she could add in her own opinion. Personally Veronica couldn’t wait for the moment the little girl got to go to school and find some friends. It had to be hard when most of the people she knew, and was friends with, worked for her mother. Of course, school would come with its own difficulties but until then she wanted to ensure that at least she was having fun while having to live on the road so often.

“I am,” she whispered, “But we’re going to the beach after this right?”

Veronica giggled, “We can spend as much time at the beach as you would like.”

Looking up at her mother she flashed her the biggest grin she had seen all morning, “And daddy can take me surfing?”

“And daddy can take you surfing,” Veronica conceded, “Why don’t you go tell him that?” she suggested, turning around to show the little girl where her father had wondered off to.

“Okay,” Allyson agreed readily before jumping out of her arms. Staring after the little girl she couldn’t believe how lucky she really was in life.

 

 

Smiling as the camera man started to count down so that she would know when the camera was active she waiting three beats before the song started. The guitar riff at the beginning was one of her [favorite riffs in any of her song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRM70Jw7F4M)s. She thought it really set the song up incredibly well.

“ _Guess this mean you’re sorry. You’ve standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before. Like how much you wanted, anyone but me. Said you’d never come back but here you are again_.” Veronica sang, turning straight to Logan who was standing on the side of the stage with Allyson. Letting the dancers do the moves, she grooved her way over to Logan, pulling on his hand to convince him to come onto the stage with her as she sang.

It seemed right. After all, the song was written about him and their relationship, Logan had even starred in the music video with her. It just always made sense to have him on stage with her when she was performing it, especially when he could be there with her. Of course she had written it when she was mad so some of the lyrics came across as passive aggressive in her mind but that was okay. Logan had the tendency to be an ass when he wanted to.

“ _Being with you, is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn’t miss you but I can’t let you go. Oh yeah. ‘Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life, would suck without you. ‘Cause we belong together no, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly, my life, would suck without you_.”

Smiling as the crowd applauded she placed a quick kiss on Logan’s lips before moving to the center of the stage. As she walked the[ opening bars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZ34LlaIk88) of “Ours” played around her, ready for when she was in the centre of the stage again, her dancers spread out behind her, “E _levator buttons and morning air. Strangers’ silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we’d laugh about their vacant stare but right now my time is theirs. Seems like there’s always someone who disapproves. They’ll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury’s out but my choice is you. So don’t you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water’s rough, but this love is ours_.”

Smiling across the stage at Logan she let her hips move to the music. She remembered so vividly why she had written this song. She wanted to convince Logan that it would be okay, that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought about their relationship, what was important was what they thought. It had taken more than a song to get through to him - it had taken an album - but she was sure that he had finally gotten the message. Especially considering he hadn’t brought up any tabloid articles since.

Turning to Logan, she couldn’t help but sing the bridge directly to him, “ _And it’s not theirs to speculate, if it’s wrong. And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong. And I’ll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song for you. Cause I love the gap between your teeth. And I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored, ‘Cause my heart is yours._

_“So don’t you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. Don’t you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. But they can’t take what’s ours. They can’t take what’s ours. The stakes are high, the water’s rough but this love is ours._ ”

Taking the acoustic guitar from the stage manager, who ran across the stage with it, she slung it over her shoulder before starting to strum out the opening chords to the song. After the [first eight bars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGEsRZf_txw) she stepped up the microphone and started singing, “ _There I was again tonight, Forcing laughter, faking smiles, Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacant, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. Your eyes whispered ‘Have we met?’ Across the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you_.”

It felt odd ending this set with a song about from her fourth album but in a way it made sense. So many people thought she wrote this song about Logan and it just happened to end up on an album dedicated to her brother. However it was a song about meeting Kurt. As odd as it seemed, it wasn’t meant to be taken in a romantic sense. It was supposed to be about a first meeting and the wonderment that could fill one soul when they meet another. This song, essentially, was about meeting Kurt. That first time she held him in her arms and knew that she would help him weather any storm that came his way, fight any battle, and protect him to the bitter end. It was about meeting her soul mate and knowing instantly that she didn’t want to be apart from him.

“ _This is me praying that. This was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you. Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you. Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you. This night is sparkling don’t you let it go .I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night was flawless don’t you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you_.”

Stopping there she let her backup singers finish the last two lines by themselves as she focused on playing the guitar. Finishing up the last part she waved a hand to the crowd before handing off the guitar and moving into place for the last section of the interview.

“Those are incredible songs,” Kochie mentioned, “I was a little upset though that we couldn’t convince you to sing my favorite song.”

“Which song would that be?” Veronica questioned.

“If you must know, “Courage Is”,” Kochie replied, “But there is an amazing reason why it can’t be added to the list.”

Veronica nodded, “Yes there is. I’ve signed the use of the song over to the Trevor Project. They wanted to make some campaigns and they thought that it would be the perfect song. I couldn’t argue with them on that and when I saw what they wanted to do I agreed right away. Though everyone else will have to wait ‘til next year to find out what they’re planning for the song.”

“So you’ll never sing it again?” Mel asked.

“No,” Veronica said, “I can sing it at concerts and when I’m on tour. But I entered into an agreement specifying that I can’t make the song a single or use it in promotional events. Obviously the song is still mine but, and I completely agree, this was the perfect way to ensure that the campaign could get maximum coverage with the song. They also get ten percent of the songs sales when purchased through iTunes.”

“Well that’s very noble of you. I suppose I can live without hearing it live since that’s the reasoning,” Kochie joked.

“To be fair you could just buy a ticket to my concert,” Veronica mentioned.

“Touché.” Kochie replied.

“Why the Trevor Project?” Mel asked, “It’s obvious that it’s close to your heart, so why that one out of all the projects you could choose to support.”

Veronica shrugged, “I support other things. Endangered animals and Greenpeace but I’ve been a member of PFLAG, Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays, since I was in high school. It just made sense when the Trevor Project approached me that I should get on board. They do some wonderful things within the community.”

“I also hear you participate in the Day of Silence every year.” Mel mentioned.

“That’s a new one for me, I’ll admit,” Veronica commented. “It was brought to my attention in an email from a fan and I made the decision to participate last year and this year. And I’ll participate next year. It’s hard though. I was supposed to have a concert on the day I first participated and that would have been disastrous had I not talked the record company out of it.”

“Do you suggest that everyone should get involved?” Mel inquired.

Veronica shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s odd at first. I think it’s the first time since having Ally that I have been alone with my thoughts for such an extended period of time but it becomes oddly comforting. I think like everything though, some people won’t possess the ability to do it and that’s fine. I’m not going to push my beliefs down people’s throats but even if they don’t participate by being silent I think that there should be discussion about its importance and what bullying does to everyone not just the LGBT. That’s the point, to stimulate conversation between people.”

“Actions speak louder than words,” Mel noted.

“Exactly,” Veronica agreed, “If nothing else, maybe it helps someone that day that’s in need of it. Stop a random act of bullying or talk to someone you never considered talking to before. There’s a million things you can do that day and every day to ensure that we can eradicate bullying.”

“This leads to an interesting point, your fourth album. I have a copy here,” Mel said, holding up a copy of her fourth album for the crowd to see, “How did it come about and why is it dedicated to your brother?”

“It came about when I was in Ohio actually, after my dad’s heart attack. One morning I was watching my brother get ready for school and he looked as if he was putting on his armour, getting ready to fight another battle. I asked him about it but he shrugged me off. I wrote “Stronger” that day and felt really good. When he got back from school I played it for him and he gave me this huge hug and whispered ‘thanks’ in my ear in this tiny voice I’ve never heard him use before. It was then I realized how crappy his life was and what I could do to help until he was ready to ask. I think he heard the acoustic first draft of all those songs before anyone else and each one put a smile on his face.”

“So you were inspired by him?” Kochie asked.

“Definitely,” Veronica replied with a nod. “Sometimes I don’t think he realizes it but he inspires me every day. That’s what the album was about, pointing it out to him and everyone. Inspiration can come from anywhere.”

“You wrote this album very quickly,” Mel commenting.

“I did,” Veronica noted, “Once I had “Stronger” and “When Time”, which was written years ago, I knew what I wanted the other songs to say. I became a song-writing machine and turned the whole album out in two months. I think that really surprised people more than anything else.”

“But it’s such a good album,” Kochie noted, “Most artists take months to turn out albums this great.”

Veronica conceded, “It was unconventional but at the end of the day I was so happy with it, and the record label loved it, so no one really thought about how long it took to write.”

“So are you planning touring any more than you have already?” Mel asked, “Because you haven’t done any gigs yet in Australia, just interviews.”

“At the moment, sadly, there are no plans to tour the album here.” Veronica said, “I’m already in works for my fifth album. My record label wants it ready ASAP, they say they don’t want me to turning into one of those artists who tours and promotes one album for three years. I will be doing a world tour with that one though.”

 “What will happen with Allyson and Logan?” Mel asked, “It must be hard to consider a world tour when you have such a young family.”

“It is and it isn’t” Veronica responded, “Logan will probably be around for some of it but he has his own career to think about. As for Ally she always comes with me. It will mean for her that she does Kindergarten with a tutor while on a world tour. That’s good for me and her father because we still haven’t picked a school but it’s not so good for her ‘cause I’m sure she would love to be in a school and hanging out with people who aren’t paid by her mother.”

“So there are plans to come back?” Kochie question.

“Definitely. The new album will be out ASAP, as in by the beginning of next year, then that August I plan to do a world tour, eight months, as many continents as I can convince the label to let me on. So North and South America, Europe, Asia and Australia, as far as I know. I haven’t been told I’ve been banned from anywhere,” Veronica joked.

“I doubt we’ll ever ban you from Australia,” Mel reassured, “Does this mean we can convince you to play a new song for us when we close the show.”

“I think my arm can be twisted into that,” Veronica replied with a laugh. “I may even be convinced to do two.”

“Well we want to hear more about this fifth album first. Will it be a greatest hits?” Kochie asked.

Veronica shook her head, “No. It will be eleven to sixteen new songs. I don’t think I’m quite ready to make a Greatest hits just yet. I think I’ve got a few more years before I’ll be pushed to make one.”

“It will join my collection when it does come out though,” Kochie mentioned, “I’m a huge fan. I even brought all my albums with me today to see if you’d sign them for me.”

Laughing Veronica nodded her head, “Of course I will.”

“Okay so we have some questions that people emailed to us. Ashlee would like to know, ‘What was the idea behind your song “Courage Is”?’” Mel asked.

“Well, Ashlee, “Courage Is” came to me from a quote ‘Courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it.’ I always loved that quote and wanted to endeavour to write a song that talks about living life in such a manner.” Veronica replied.

“Now Michelle asks, ‘What’s it like to be married to Logan?’” Kochie said.

Laughing Veronica shook her head, “Great?” Laughing some more she continued, “I don’t mean to sound unsure. It really is awesome. I love it and I love him but at the end of the day not much really changed from when we were dating and living together. I think too many people let a piece of paper change their relationships and we certainly didn’t.”

“That’s a great point,” Kochie agreed.

“Nicole asks ‘What would you be doing if you weren’t a singer?’” Mel continued.

“I have a degree in Early Childhood Education so I assume I’d be teaching somewhere,” Veronica replied with a shrug, “When I set out to get the degree I just thought it would be funny to be a singer with an Early Childhood Education degree instead of a Degree in Music or something similar. I discovered very quickly though that I loved it.”

“Sadly the producer is saying in my ear it’s time to wrap up. I’m very sorry if we didn’t get to your question.” Mel said, turning slightly to the camera with a sympathetic look on her face.

Veronica shrugged, turning to the camera herself, “Don’t worry, I’ll get them to send the emails to me. It might take me a few weeks but I’ll definitely respond to every question.”

“And that is what makes you so loved, not just here but everywhere.” Kochie replied, “Now you have two new songs for us?”

Veronica nodded, “I do. The first is called “Sandcastles”. I really like the feel of this song. I think it’s really beautiful and I’m excited to share it with you. It’s a little different from the sound on my fourth album but I’ve never let that stop me recording a great song. The second song is “Wherever I Go”. Again it’s a little different than anything else but with the songs I’m turning out for this album it’s becoming apparent that this album is more about me, and how I’m feeling than any of the other albums I’ve ever written.”

“Well, without further ado, please give it up for our special guest Veronica Mars and her two new songs, “Sandcastle” and “Wherever You Go”.”

“And from our Sunrise family have a wonderful morning as we’ll leave you in the capable hands of the morning show after this.”

Accepting the acoustic guitar she had only just taken off again, she slung it over her shoulder before starting the opening chords. She planned to play both songs acoustically because she hadn’t felt the need for the band to learn the parts just yet. After all she hadn’t had a [chance to record them.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkPKEt02BD0)

“ _I got this ticket in my hand, And I got a long, long day ahead. And I got a hell of a lot of reasons to be sad but I’ve got a hundred more that keep me coming back. I got these worn out red boots on and I’ve got a brand new favorite song. And I can name some people who’d say that I got it all wrong, but I know plenty more who’ve been there all along. I’d rather make sandcastles instead of these wide world decisions. I knew, I knew it all was catching up to me, yeah, And I don’t have a plan at all but I’ve got this six-string religion. And I do I do believe a song can heal. It’s enough for me_.”

Veronica loved this new song, it was the first in a long time that she had loved without a doubt. She did love her other songs but so many of them ended up sounding different than how she had originally envisioned them. At the moment though this song, and the essence of the lyrics, hadn’t been morphed or changed into something she didn’t picture.

“ _Where I’m laughing is where I’m home. But you know how fast it makes the time go. And it was like the first time I saw open road and I wasn’t terrified to ride it on my own. I got my heart in the right place. But that place is millions of miles away, and I suppose I never will know the perfect words to say. But I’ll keep searching till they find me one fine day. I’d rather make sandcastles. Instead of these wide world decisions. I knew, I knew it all was catching up to me, yeah. And I don’t have a plan at all but I’ve got this six-string religion. And I do, I do believe a song can heal me. It’s enough for me, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh oh, it’s enough for me_.”

Smiling as the crowd clapped, she started picking at the strings for the start of the new song. She waited until she had picked the last note befor[e starting to sing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxnOSGnI7Jw), “ _Here we are now. Everything is about to change. We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye to yesterday. A chapter ending but the story’s only just begun. A page is turning for everyone. So I’m moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I’ve always got the memories while I’m finding out who I’m gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You’ll be with me wherever I go. Wherever I go._ ”

While some people may say that this song was too late in her mind it wasn’t. She wasn’t saying goodbye to high school friends, she was preparing to say goodbye to high school Kurt. She expected that being out of Ohio would change the way he acted and while she would always love him that didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss the Kurt who was around now. It was nice to think that the whole world was out there for Kurt to explore but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to be mourning his old self, maybe not his old friends though if he decided to get rid of them.

“ _It’s time to show the world we’ve got something to say. A song to sing out loud. We’ll never fade away. I know I’ll miss you but we’ll meet again someday. We’ll never fade away. So I’m moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I’ve always got the memories while I’m finding out who I’m gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You’ll be with me wherever I go. Wherever I go. So I’m moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I’ve always got the memories while I’m finding out who I’m gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know. You’ll be with me wherever I go. Wherever I go. Wherever I, wherever I go_.”

Strumming the last note, she took a little bow as the crowd applauded for the last time, before waving and leaving the stage, barely listening as the hosts wrapped up the show. Handing off the guitar she accepted the hug from Logan, and in turn Allyson who happened to be in his arms, before they walked down the stairs towards the changing rooms. Nodding as the little girl chatted about what she wanted to do at the beach, she grabbed her bag and fished out her phone. She knew that her family was most likely in bed, what with the time difference, but she wanted to make sure just in case. Opening the message she’d gotten from Kurt, she was surprised that he asked her to call no matter what the time.

Showing the message to Logan, she quickly dialled the number and pressed it to her ear. Waiting for the call to connect, she was surprised when Kurt began babbling about the interview in her ear. Rolling her eyes she sighed, “Kurt give me a minute. You haven’t even said hello.”

“Hi Veronica,” He replied with a sigh of his own.

“So how is it that you’re still awake at this hour?” she asked, sitting in her seat to begin to remove her makeup.

“I watched the whole thing,” Kurt huffed, “Mind you I had to get them to order a new channel at Dalton for the day and get express permission from everyone so that we could stay up and watch it.”

“Who’s we?” Veronica questioned.

“Well it started off as Blaine and I then Wes and the Warblers wanted to join in too. So I figured I’d invite Finn up for the night and he brought Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Santana and Puck with him. It was a real watching party.” Kurt replied.

Laughing, Veronica rolled her eyes, “I thought watching parties only happened online.”

“Well not this time,” Kurt mentioned, “Anyway, you were wonderful. I loved hearing you sing but we’ll have to talk more about this fifth album of yours. I get the feeling that last song, “Wherever I Go”, was about us.”

“Deal,” Veronica giggled. “But let’s do it face to face.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kurt replied.

Feeling a tug at her waist, she looked down at Allyson. Moving the phone away from her mouth she asked quietly, “What sweetie?”

“Can I talk to Uncle Kurt?”

Smiling at the little girl, she placed a kiss on her forehead before saying, “Uncle Finn is there too.” Letting the girl dance around the room briefly she said to Kurt, “Your niece wants to talk to you and her Uncle Finn. Be prepared to hear everything that we’re going to be doing at the beach today.”

“That’s okay,” Kurt replied. Smiling, she waved the phone at the little girl, who grabbed it from her hand, immediately starting to tell Kurt everything that was happening. Turning back to the mirror she picked up the wet wipe to start to remove her makeup. Gazing at Logan she returned the grin he was aiming at her.

There was no doubting it. Her life was pretty damn amazing.

 

The End.


End file.
